


Ash & Goh's Wild World Journeys

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Airplane, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Ash getting shock, Backpack Snatcher, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedtime, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Brushing teeth, Cell Phone, Ceremony, Cerise Research Laboratory, Construction, Dark Confession, Dodrio acting like a rooster, Driving, Dynamax, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, Fellow Reseachers, Field Sex, First Time, Getting Clean, Gigantamax Snorlax, Goh Receives Ash's Powers, Homework, Hugs, Human Boys Transforming into Pokèmon, Jogging, Legendary Pokemon, Living Dorms, M/M, Milk Tea, Morning, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Overslept, Pallet Town, Panic, Phenomenon, Phone Alarm, Phone Call, Pikachu zapping Ash, Pokemon Battle, Pokèmon Attacking Humans, Pokèmon Daydream, Pokèmon Evolving, Pokèmon Raid Battle, Pokèmon Roadblock, Pokèmon Transforming into Human Boys, Pokèmon and Human Sex, Pokèmon/Human Sex, Professor Oak's Laboratory, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rainbow, Research, Reward, Reward Sex, Riding Lugia, Rocket Prize Master, Rotom Phone - Freeform, Scones, Secrets, Secrets Reveal, Stripping, Stunning Confession, Talking Pokemon, Train Sex, Underage Kissing, Vaccuuming, Vermilion City, Voltrob Alarm Clock, Wet Wipes, Whistle, Wild Area, Wyndon, alarm clock, becoming friends, blowjob, bunk beds, car, dizzy - Freeform, galar region, holograms, laboratory, losing virginity, nipple pinching, outdoor nudity, rimjob, shouting, showering, showering together, sleeping, tongue kissing, tower, train, vine sex, washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: These stories are based off of the episodes from the Pokèmon Journeys series.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Goh, Ash Ketchum/Goh/Venusaur, Ash Ketchum/Ivysaur, Ash Ketchum/Pikachu, Goh/Ivysaur, Goh/Scorbunny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Ash Meets Goh

Ash & Goh’s Wild World Journeys Chapter 1: Ash Meets Goh

Based off the Episode: Legend? Go! Friends? Go!

A Dodrio would be crowing like a rooster as Ash Ketchum a young boy from Pallet Town & his partner, Pikachu would be sleeping peacefully together when Ash’s alarm would go off. Pikachu would be the first one to wake up. Once it was fully awake, Pikachu would go over towards the alarm clock to turn it off, but a sleepy Ash smack Pikachu on its head thinking he hit the alarm clock as he soon grabs it into his hand throws it pretending that it’s a Pokéball. Pikachu would be stunned to see that its partner destroying the alarm clock as it decided to wake up his partner. Pikachu would smack Ash’s face then decided zap his partner, but that didn’t work until Delia Ketchum; Ash’s mom would enter his bedroom as she grabs a hold of his face & try to wake him up as she reminded him that he was suppose to be at Professor Oak’s laboratory, but when she smack her face son’s face Ash would be completely awake as he panics to get dress & exit his home and starts running towards Professor Oak’s laboratory. Once they arrive, Professor Oak would finish packing things into his car as the professor told Ash & Pikachu that a protégé of his has opened a brand new laboratory in Vermillion City. Professor Oak then asked Ash if he would join him at the opening ceremony as he agreed then Ash asked his buddy if he wants to come, but before Pikachu could answer Delia would answer as she & Mr. Mime a.k.a Mimey would be tagging along. Ash would be upset that his mom is going along with them as she wants to check out the sweets & clothing stores. As they begin their journey, Professor Oak asked Ash if he still wants to become a Pokémon Master as Ash told the professor yes & he’ll do it with Pikachu by his side. They all arrive at Vermillion City as Delia & Mimey would go shopping while Professor Oak would find a place to park his car as Ash & Pikachu would go on ahead towards the laboratory. As they were about to head inside, Ash & Pikachu would encounter a brand new Pokémon that they’ve never seen before as it would bark at them. Ash would instantly fall in love with the mysterious Pokémon as it would back way from Ash, but Ash would catch it as he snuggles with it, but mysterious Pokémon would zap him as it soon turns its attention to Pikachu as they became pals. Meanwhile a young girl name Chloe would arrive at the laboratory as she hellos to her Pokémon, Yamper, but she would startled when she saw a fainted Ash as she walks around him as Professor Oak would tell Ash that he’s going to miss the opening ceremony. A man name Professor Cerise says that he’s the owner of the Cerise Research Laboratory as he discusses about Pokémon as he wants to discover them through all of the regions. Meanwhile upstairs, Chloe would be upstairs reading while her Yamper is sleeping as she waits for a boy name Goh, but receives a massage from him saying that he’s going to be late because he’s going to have a faithful encounter. Elsewhere, the same boy would be very excited as he can’t wait to have his faithful encounter. An alert would go off at the opening ceremony as Professor Cerise announced that a legendary Pokémon would be arriving at Vermillion Port as Ash told the professor’s that he’ll go check it out as everyone else would follow Ash’s lead. Ash would be running through the streets of Vermillion as thought he would be first one to see the legendary Pokémon, but would come across a roadblock by a Pokémon name Snorlax. Meanwhile, Goh would be counting down to his faithful encounter, but once it reached zero nothing happen as a wild Psyduck appear then a huge black cloud would hover above a ship at the port as the legendary Pokémon would be Lugia. Trainers would try battling Lugia, but their Pokémon attacks had no effect. Goh would hurry, so he can meet Lugia. 5 more trainers would have a battle with Lugia in a raid battle, but they too would fail. Sudden Ash & Pikachu would arrive as they challenge Lugia to a battle, but Lugia easily brush off Pikachu’s electric attack as Ash & Pikachu would follow Lugia as well as Goh. Ash & Goh would take a leap of faith as they both grab onto Lugia as Goh would grab onto Lugia’s tail while Ash would grab onto one of Lugia’s legs. Once Ash & Goh saw each other for the first time, they were surprise that someone else is after Lugia. Ash would help Goh up onto Lugia’s back as they along with Pikachu would be flying over the ocean as Ash & Lugia would stare at each other while Goh would video record on his cell phone the amazing secrets about Lugia. Lugia would fly even higher into the sky as Ash & Goh were amazed to a wild flock of Fearow’s flying. Lugia then dives straight down towards the ocean as it launches its Hydro Pump attack causing a huge gap in the ocean creating a rainbow that Ash, Pikachu & Goh to be amazed at the beautiful surroundings as Lugia then goes right through the ocean water as Ash, Goh & Pikachu hold their breath as they’re amazed to see the wonderful water Pokémon in the ocean as Goh continues to gather data about Lugia as a couple Horsea & Seadra would appear which catches Goh’s attention as he wanted to talk, but couldn’t. The Horsea’s would surround Ash & Pikachu as they tickle them as Ash would laugh, but he too would catch himself as he & Goh both needed to breathe. Lugia would resurface as Ash, Goh, & Pikachu would finally catch their breath. Ash told Goh that it was incredible to see all of the wonderful Pokémon that they saw as Goh laughed told Ash that he’s funny & accepts him as a friend. Goh told Ash that he’s from Vermillion City & Ash told Goh that he’s from Pallet Town then introduce Goh to his partner, Pikachu. Goh would pet Ash’s Pikachu as Pikachu pretended to try to zap Goh. Ash & Goh would laugh as Lugia would drop them off as Ash, Goh & Pikachu would fall right on top of a wild Vileplume in the middle of a large field of flowers. Lugia would fly away as Ash & Goh continue to talk about how awesome Pokémon are.

Goh: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Goh.

Goh: I’m glad that I got to experience this with you.

Ash: I feel the same way.

Goh smile as he felt a bit embarrass as his face slowly turns red.

Ash: Hey Goh! Why’s your face turning red?

Goh: I’ll show you.

Ash & Goh would look at each other as Goh slowly lean closer as he press his lips against Ash’s. Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he’s being kissed by a boy who just met as he worked up the nerve to kiss him right back. Goh was shock to feel Ash kissing back as they both slowly open their mouths as they insert their tongues inside each other’s mouths & continue kissing each other. Ash & Goh were surprise how well the other is at kissing as they both soon felt something sliding down their faces as it would each other’s saliva running down their checks as they slip their tongues back inside their mouths as they slowly pull away from each other.

Goh: Wow Ash! I have to say that you weren’t half bad.

Ash: Right back at you.

Goh: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Goh.

Goh: I want to do more fun stuff with you.

Ash: I was feeling the same way.

Goh: I’m really glad that I met you.

Ash: I feel the same way.

Goh: I don’t know about you, but I really want to show you how much I really like.

Ash: Me too. Hey Pikachu, do you mind go play with some of the Pokémon?

Pikachu nodded its head yes as he left his master all along with Goh. Ash & Goh would stand up as they begin stripping off their clothes as they toss them into one big pile. Once they had removed all of their clothes they were completely naked in front of each other in the flowery field.

Goh: Somehow this feels right.

Ash: You got that right.

Goh: What should we do first?

Ash: I have an idea.

Goh: What you got, Ash?

Ash: I was thinking we should do a 69 with you being on top.

Goh: Okay, but there’s one thing that you should do.

Ash: What’s that?

Goh: I’ve never done anything like this before.

Ash: Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.

Goh: Wait! You’ve done this before.

Ash: Actually, I’ve done it a lot of times.

Goh: Wow! That’s so amazing. I’m glad that I met you.

Ash: Me too. You ready to begin?

Goh: Yeah even though I’m nervous.

Ash: There’s nothing to be worry about. We’ll take things slowly at first.

Goh: Thanks, Ash. You’re the best.

Ash: You ready?

Goh: Yeah!

Ash would lay himself completely on his back on the flowers as he felt comfortable.

Ash: Alright, Goh! I’m ready for you.

Goh: Okay.

Goh would shake as he was nervous, but he would muscle up the courage as he walks towards Ash. Once he arrive, Goh would take a deep breath as he slowly position himself at the other end of Ash as they both would stare at each other’s penis.

Goh: Okay. Now that I’m on top of you, what do I do?

Ash: First you use your lips to grab a hold of the tip of my penis.

Goh: Got it.

Goh continues to shake as he can’t believe that he’s actually doing this as he lean forward as he stares at the cute tip of Ash’s penis as he slowly latches his lips onto it. Ash let out a surprise gasp which caught Goh off guard.

Ash: Sorry about that, Goh. Your warm soft lips feels so good. Now slowly suck the rest of my penis into your mouth. Once it’s inside, slowly start bobbing your head up & down and don’t be afraid to suck and slurp at it.

Goh heard what Ash said as he slowly slurps the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth as he softly begins bobbing his head up and down as he sucks and slurps away at Ash’s warm hot delicious penis.

Ash: That’s it Goh! You’re doing amazing. Just keep on going. If you were to feel something sticky coming out of my penis that would be my pre-cum, so continue sucking my penis. Once you feel something piping hot, that would be my cum or I like to call it my boy milk. Once it enters your mouth you can remove my penis your mouth, so you won’t taste or you can drink it. Whatever you prefer.

Goh acknowledge what Ash just said as he continues to suck and slurp away at Ash’s penis.

Ash: Wow Goh! For a first timer, you’re doing an amazing job. I hope that you’re ready because, I’m going to suck your amazing delicious penis soon, so just continue doing sucking me and don’t stop until I cum.

Goh heard what Ash said as he kept on sucking away at Ash’s penis as Ash would adjust himself as he uses his lips to grab a hold of the tip of Goh’s penis. Goh was shocked to feel the tip of his penis inside Ash’s mouth as he remember what he said and continue to suck him. Ash was amazed how well Goh is taking as he slowly sucks the rest of Goh’s penis into his mouth as he too begin bobbing his head as both boys would move in sync with each other as they couldn’t believe how warm & soft the other tasted. Ash & Goh couldn’t help themselves as they both moan very happily as they soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Ash & Goh’s eyes widen as they felt the warm stickiness of each other’s pre-cum entering their mouths as Ash slowly tighten his lips around Goh’s penis and continue sucking. Goh was shock to feel Ash’s lips squeeze his penis while continuing to suck as he decided to follow his lead as he too tighten his lips around Ash’s penis and continue sucking. Ash was surprise of how fast Goh had learned as they both kept sucking and slurping. As they both continue to leak more and more pre-cum into each other’s mouths they both felt their penises twitching as they both soon start squirting their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Ash & Goh’s eyes widen as they both felt each other’s penis squirting load after load into their mouths as Ash quickly starts drinking Goh’s. Goh would be shock as he felt Ash’s warm hot mouth drinking his load as he decided that he would too as he starts swallowing Ash’s piping hot boy milk as well. Once they both got done drinking each other’s piping hot load, they slowly pull their lips away from each other’s penis as they start gasping for air while resting up a bit.

Goh: Wow! Who knew that doing a 69 would feel so amazing!

Ash: I’m glad that you had a great time doing it.

Goh: You bet. Thanks for teaching me.

Ash: Don’t mention it.

Goh: I wanna continue trying new stuff with you, Ash.

Ash: You do?

Goh: Yeah! Please teach me more.

Ash: Alright. Let’s do it right now.

Goh: Okay.

Ash: But first you might want to get off of me.

Goh: Oh! Sorry about that.

Ash: It’s alright.

Goh would roll himself off of Ash’s body as he would lie on his back. Ash & Goh would move themselves around as Goh found himself on his hands and knees while Ash would be right behind Goh as he would stare at Goh’s cute adorable anus.

Goh: Wait a minute! This feels really embarrassing.

Ash: It’s alright, Goh! I’ve been in that position a bunch of times & I don’t mind it at all.

Goh: But I do. I never had another boy look at my anus before. It feels wrong.

Ash: So what you’re saying is that what we’re doing is wrong?

Goh: I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I swear.

Ash: It’s okay.

Goh: What I meant was that it feels weird for a boy to stare at me while I’m naked. I don’t know if I’ll get use to it.

Ash: It’s alright to be cautious, but you don’t have to worry about it. You can trust me, Goh.

Goh: I do trust you, Ash.

Ash: Is it alright for me to continue?

Goh: Yes! Please continue.

Ash: Alright. I’m going to insert my penis inside of you.

Goh: Okay.

Ash: That means it’s going to slide through your anus.

Goh: Be honest, will it hurt?

Ash: At first it will, but it will slowly turn to pleasure.

Goh: Thanks for being honest with me. I’m ready.

Ash: Okay. With my penis being covered in cum, it should make it easier to slip through your anus.

Ash would place his hands onto Goh’s hips as he would align the tip of his penis against Goh’s anus. Once he felt the tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus, Goh gasp in shock as his whole entire shook as he was feeling really nervous, but excited as well as he was about to lose his virginity to a boy that he just met while riding on a legendary Pokémon’s back.

Ash: You ready, Goh?

Goh: Yeah!

Ash took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself forward as he felt the head of his penis pushing against Goh’s anus. Goh whimper as he felt his anus being shoved on by the tip of Ash’s penis, but with it being wet and slimy Ash’s penis easily slides right on through as it enters his body. Goh’s eyes widen in absolute shock as he couldn’t believe that Ash’s penis is inside of him as he was breathing very heavily.

Ash: You alright, Goh?

Goh: I’m fine. I’m shock that your inside of me & it barely hurt at all.

Ash: Now that I’m inside of you, you ready for the real fun to begin?

Goh: Yeah.

Ash smile as he slowly starts thrusting himself into Goh. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s wet slimy penis moving inside as he to shake with goosebumps as he slowly starts to enjoy the feeling.

Goh’s thoughts: Wow! So this is what it feels like to be pounded by another boy. It feels amazing. I wish could have this amazing feeling every single day.

Ash continues his steady rhythm as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Goh’s tight hole feels as he continues his pace. Goh would soon let out a peaceful moan as he starting to like having sex with Ash. Ash soon gasp as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of Goh. Goh gasp as he felt something sticky entering his body as he wonders what it is.

Goh: Hey Ash!

Ash: Yeah Goh!

Goh: What’s happening?

Ash: What do you mean?

Goh: I’m feeling something sticky entering inside of me.

Ash: Oh! That would be my pre-cum.

Goh: Your pre-cum. Doesn’t that mean…

Ash: Yup! I’m going to cum inside of you, if you want me to.

Goh: Of course I do. I really want your cum inside of me.

Ash: Alright. Is it okay if I speed up a bit?

Goh: Do whatever you have to do to make yourself cum, Ash.

Ash: Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt.

Goh: I’m fine. Please keep going.

Ash: Whatever you say, Goh.

Ash would squeeze Goh’s hips a bit tighter as his thrusting become a bit faster as his wet slimy penis would slide a lot deeper into Goh. Goh gasped in shock as he was surprise to feel Ash’s penis moving a lot deeper than before, but the feeling became a whole lot more enjoyable as he starts moaning in hot pleasure. Ash smiled as he was happy to hear Goh moaning as he continues his fast steady pace as sweat begins to develop and start sliding down his body. Goh continues to moan with pure pleasure as his body shakes with excitement as his insides quickly squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly while his anus would seal its entrance with Ash’s penis inside. Ash whimper as he surprise how tight Goh’s insides would be while also feeling as he continues pounding his new best friend. Goh’s eyes widen as he was surprise to hear Ash whimper as it made his penis twitch and begin oozing pre-cum as well. Goh continue moaning with pleasure as he slowly felt hot as he could feel sweat sliding down his body as he wonder if he’s getting hot due to being pounded by Ash. Ash would be panting as sweat easily slides down his body as he soon screams on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goh. Goh gasp as he felt a sudden rush of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body. The sudden feeling would be too much as Goh screams on the top of his lungs as well as he violently release his white hot gooey cum straight onto the ground. Ash & Goh continue to tremble as they both kept shooting load after load of piping hot boy milk out of their penises. Once they were done, they would be exhausted, but their penises would be horny as they still want more action.

Goh: Wow! I didn’t know that I would feel this amazing after releasing my orgasm.

Ash: I told you that it would be.

Goh: Now I want to pound you.

Ash: Whoa! Why don’t we rest up a bit, so we don’t become exhausted!

Goh: Awe! But I really want to pound you.

Ash: Don’t worry. You’ll get to. It’s important that we stay hydrated or we’ll get sick.

Goh: Oh! I didn’t know that. You’re giving me so much valuable info, Ash. I really can’t thank you enough.

Ash: Anything for a friend.

Goh: You know. I’m glad that I met you.

Ash: Me too.

Goh: I wish we could stay like this forever.

Ash: I feel the same way, but there a lot of amazing things out there.

Goh: I know what you mean.

Ash: I hope that you’re ready because I’m going to pull my penis out.

Goh: Got it.

Ash would calm himself as he slowly pulls his penis out of Goh. Goh whimper as he felt Ash’s wet slimy penis sliding out as it made a pop sound as he no longer felt Ash inside of him.

Ash: There. My penis is out.

Goh: To be honest, I kinda miss having you inside me.

Ash: I feel the same way, but I hope you’re ready.

Goh: Ready, ready for what?

Ash: My hot load will be oozing its way out of you.

Goh: WHAT!?!?

Goh’s eyes quickly widen as he soon realize what Ash meant as he felt Ash’s piping hot load quickly oozing its way out of his body as it slowly oozes its way out of Goh’s anus and starts dripping down onto the ground. Goh would look down as he was shock to see Ash’s piping hot load oozing out of him as he was completely shock to see that happening.

Goh: I don’t believe it. Did that really just happen?

Ash: Yup! How did it feel, Goh?

Goh: Well, it felt weird, but amazing that it leaked out of me.

Ash: I think we’re ready for you to pound me now.

Goh: REALLY!?!

Ash: Yup.

Goh: Thank you so much, Ash. I can’t wait to enjoy this experience.

Ash: Me too. Let’s change position.

Goh: Okay.

Ash & Goh would move around Ash would lie back down onto his back while Goh slowly lays himself on top of Ash’s warm hot soft body. Ash & Goh would stare at each other as they couldn’t believe how warm each other felt as they smile.

Goh: You feel so nice and warm, Ash.

Ash: You do too, Goh.

Goh: I can’t believe that I’m to pound you.

Ash: I know. This is exciting.

Goh: So, all I have to do is put the tip of my penis against your anus?

Ash: Yup then all you have to do is thrust yourself forward & your penis should slide right through my anus as it enters me.

Goh: Wow! I’m getting really excited about this.

Ash: Me too. I’ll help guide you.

Goh: Thanks, Ash. Are you ready?

Ash: Yup.

Goh: Okay! Here I go.

Goh begin thrusting himself forward as he felt the tip of his penis pushing against Ash’s anus. Ash whimper as he felt the warm head of Goh’s penis shoving his against anus as he felt it sliding right through as it enters him. Goh’s eyes widen and sparkle as he couldn’t believe that he’s penetrating his best friend’s hole. Ash & Goh would be breathing heavily as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Goh: Amazing! So this is what it feels like to be inside of someone.

Ash: How does it feel, Goh?

Goh: To be honest, it feels a bit weird, but exciting as well.

Ash: I know what you mean. I feel awesome having you inside of me.

Goh: Can I continue?

Ash: Of course, but remember to pace yourself, so you don’t make yourself sick.

Goh: Got it. Thanks for the advice.

Goh begin thrusting himself into Ash at a slowly steady rhythm as he couldn’t believe that he’s finally pounding a boy for the first time. Ash quickly moaned with joy as he enjoyed feeling Goh’s penis sliding inside of him. Goh couldn’t help himself as he smile down upon as he continues his steady pace. Ash would huff and puff as he smile right back at Goh. Both boys would feel themselves heating up as they soon felt sweat starting to develop. Goh chuckle as he truly was having a great time with Ash as he soon releases his pre-cum inside his best friend. Ash gasps as he felt Goh’s pre-cum entering his body begins to shiver while his insides quickly tense up and squeeze Goh’s penis while his anus would seal its entrance shut with Goh’s penis inside. Goh let out a sharp gasp as he felt Ash’s anus tightening while Ash’s insides would squeeze his penis very tightly.

Ash: It’s alright, Goh. Just keep going on. Remember that you did the same to me when I was pounding you.

Goh: Yeah. I remember.

Ash: Just keep pounding until you cum.

Goh: Okay. Is it alright if I speed up a bit?

Ash: Sure thing.

Goh smiled as he starts to thrust himself a bit faster as he felt his penis going a bit deeper into Ash. Ash gasps as he was surprise to feel Goh’s penis moving a bit deeper as he wonder if Goh would reach his sweet spot. Ash & Goh would feel themselves getting hotter as the sweat starts to slide down their bodies as Goh continues to thrust himself deeper into Ash until he rams into something, but doesn’t know what. Ash’s eyes widen in pure shock as he couldn’t believe that Goh actually reached his sweet spot causing to him to shake and shiver which surprises Ash.

Goh: Ash! What’s wrong? Why are you shaking so badly?

Ash: You just hit my sweet spot.

Goh: Your sweet spot? What’s that?

Ash: It’s a very sensitive spot inside of you & whenever someone hits it they shake and tremble as they feel all sorts of emotions.

Goh: Oh! I didn’t mean to hit your sweet spot.

Ash: It’s alright. I actually want you to continue hitting it.

Goh: WHAT!?! Why would you want me to do that?

Ash: It’ll make me release a lot more boy milk then usually.

Goh: Really?!?

Ash: Just please keep ramming yourself into me, Goh. It feels amazing.

Goh: Okay, Ash!

Goh would obey Ash’s wish as he continues ramming himself into Ash’s sweet spot causing to whimper and moan all over the place as he wonder if that would happen to him if Ash would find his sweet spot. Goh would forget about that as he continues to please Ash. Ash would be coming hotter and hotter as he soon would be drench in sweat. Goh would be feeling a bit hotter as well as he felt sweat rapidly dripping down his body as the hot sexual excitement between would reach a hot boiling point as Goh couldn’t bare it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen and sparkle as he felt Goh’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would also hit sweet spot. Ash would be breathing very heavily as he soon scream on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Goh’s bodies. Goh’s eyes widen as he let out very surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Ash’s piping hot boy milk covering his body as it causes him to unleash a few more extra rounds into Ash. Once they both got done unloading their steamy hot loads, Goh would collapse on top of Ash’s wet gooey cum body as they both rest.

Ash: Wow Goh! I can’t believe that you made me release that much boy milk.

Goh: Me either. You truly are full of surprises.

Ash: I’m glad that you pounded me.

Goh: Me too! It really felt amazing.

Goh would lift his head as he would stare at Ash as Ash gave a big smile at Goh. Goh chuckle as he smile back as they both felt their hearts beating super fast as they slowly lean closer as their lips made contact with each other as they softly kiss each other. While they make out with each other, Goh felt his penis shrinking as it slowly slips right out of Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as he no longer felt Goh’s penis inside of him, but quickly whimper as he felt Goh’s piping hot load oozing its way out it leaks right out of his anus and drips slowly onto the ground. After a few minutes of kissing, Ash and Goh slowly pull their lips apart as they huff and puff while continuing to stare at each other.

Ash: I think it’s about time we clean ourselves up.

Goh: Okay, but how are we going to do that?

Ash: Believe it or not, I actually have some wet wipes to help clean our bodies clean.

Goh: You’re truly full of surprises.

Ash: They’re inside my backpack.

Goh: I’ll get them for you.

Ash: Thanks, Goh!

Goh would remove himself off of Ash’s wet gooey cum covered body as he make his way over towards Ash’s backpack. As he unzips it, he would find Ash’s wet wipes as he grab one for himself and tosses the other one towards Ash. Once Ash grab his wet wipe, he and Goh would open up their wet wipes and begin wiping their bodies clean as they made sure that get all of the white gooey cums off of their bodies. Once they felt their bodies were clean, Ash and Goh would check each other to make sure. Once they spotted no white gooey cums on each other’s bodies, they quickly grab their clothes and got dress as Pikachu would return to Ash as they were ready to head back home. After they finish cleaning up, Ash & Goh realize that they couldn’t get back to Vermillion City. It’s now evening as Ash, Pikachu & Goh finally arrive back the Cerise Research Laboratory as Yamper would be happy to see Pikachu while Chloe would hand Goh his homework as he tried to tell her that he met Lugia. Chloe told Goh that Professor Cerise is with Professor Oak as Goh got really excited while Ash is shocked to learn about it as Chloe’s Yamper would bark at him. Professor Cerise would be amazed that Goh caught video footage of Lugia while Professor Oak asks Ash his experience. Ash told them that he felt like he became friends with Lugia as Goh has a hard time believing that as Ash continues to explain that he got shivers & chills as Goh soon agrees with him then Ash shocks them all when he said he could hear Lugia speak as Professor Cerise is truly shocked as he soon ask them to become fellow researchers for his laboratory as they both accept. Delia & Mimey would arrive as she then ask Ash how he’s going to travel back & froth from Pallet Town to Vermillion City as Professor Cerise told them that he has a solution as he show Ash & Goh their living quarters. Ash & Goh would be amazed that they’ll be staying at the Cerise Research Laboratory, but would argue who gets the top bunk as Delia ask Mimey to watch over Ash. Professor Oak & Delia would be Professor Oak’s car as she reminds Ash a few things then ask Goh to be a friend towards her son as Goh accepts while Ash continues to be embarrassed. Chloe would ask her father if he was ready to leave, but Professor Cerise would have one finally thing to do. He would let out Charmander, Bulbasaur & Squirtle as he asks Goh which partner Pokémon he would like. Goh told them that his partner Pokémon will be Mew. Ash & Professor Cerise would be stun by Goh’s decision as Ash told Goh that he’s strange as their exciting journey as fellow researchers begins.

Bonus Scene

Once Professor Cerise & Chloe left the laboratory, Ash & Goh would be all alone as they both sniff each other.

Ash: Man! I don’t know about you, but I think you need to take a shower, Goh

Goh: You need one as well, Ash. Is it alright if I join you?

Ash: Sure. I don’t mind plus we can scrub each other’s backs, so they won’t get dirty.

Goh: Cool. Let’s go grab our pajamas & get cleanup.

Ash & Goh would go back to their living dorms as they quickly grab their pajamas and clean pair of underwear as they make their way towards the bathroom. Once they arrive, Ash & Goh quickly strip off their dirty clothes and put them into a laundry hamper as they both become naked again as they soon step foot into the bathroom. Once inside, Ash & Goh would make their way towards the showerheads as there were two, one for each, as they turn the shower water and adjust the water setting to the right temperate for them as they stood underneath and begin washing their bodies clean. Ash & Goh would shampoo their head while scrubbing their bodies.

Goh: This feels amazing.

Ash: You can say that again.

Goh: I can’t believe that we get to live here while we help Professor Cerise discover the secrets of Pokémon.

Ash: I know and we can share this experience together.

Goh: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Goh!

Goh: I don’t know how to say this, but I’m horny again.

Ash: Oh! Would you like me to help take care of it?

Goh: Yes please.

Ash: Alright! I think I’ll teach you some new tricks we’re getting ourselves clean.

Goh: Okay.

Ash would make his way over towards Goh as he would get right behind him.

Goh: What are you going to do?

Ash: It’s a surprise.

Goh’s eyes widen as he wonder what Ash meant by surprise. Ash would drop down onto his knees as he would stare at Goh’s amazing cute hot butt as he would places his hands onto them. Goh gasp as he felt something warm grabbing his butt as he knew that it was Ash.

Goh: Ash! What are you doing?

Ash ignores Goh as he would spread Goh’s butt cheeks apart and expose Goh’s cute hot anus. Goh gasped as he felt his butt cheeks pulled apart as he knew that his anus is now exposed. Ash would lean in closer as he soon stuck his tongue out and begin licking Goh’s anus. Goh let out a bone chilling shocking gasp as he couldn’t believe that Ash is licking his anus while they’re showering together as he felt his body shivering. Ash giggled as he continues to lick Goh’s amazing hot anus as he love how it tasted. Goh felt his heart beating super fast as he felt his penis becoming hornier as it slowly leaks out pre-cum. Goh can’t help himself as he let out some very loud whimpers as he was glad that Professor Cerise and Chloe weren’t here at the laboratory as he would be embarrass if they did hear it. Ash would stop licking Goh’s anus as he retract his tongue back into his mouth as he kept his hands onto Goh’s butt cheeks as he slowly stands back up.

Goh: Why did you lick my anus, Ash?

Ash: I was preparing you.

Goh: Preparing! Preparing for what?

Ash: I’m going to pound you again & I had to make sure that your anus was nice and wet, so you wouldn’t feel any pain when I penetrate you.

Goh: Oh! So that’s what you were doing.

Ash: Yup! I would feel awful if I caused you any pain while we have sex.

Goh: Wow! You truly are amazing, Ash. You just keep surprising me every time.

Ash: Thanks! Are you ready to be pounded again?

Goh: You bet and this time you can pound me as hard you want since no one is around.

Ash: Are you sure?

Goh: I’m positive! Give me everything that you got.

Ash: Alright, but remember that you asked for this.

Ash would align the head of his penis against Goh’s anus as Goh let out a loud gasp as he felt the head of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash slowly removes his hands from Goh’s butt cheeks as he wrap his arms around Goh’s chest as his fingers would be around Goh’s nipples. Goh’s eyes widen as he was shock to feel Ash’s warm soft fingers around his nipples. Ash would slowly thrust himself forward as Goh gasp as he felt the warm head of Ash’s penis pushing against his anus as he soon felt Ash’s penis sliding back inside of him as he let out a loud pleasurable moan.

Ash: Wow! It’s amazing to be back inside of you, Goh.

Goh: I feel the same way, Ash.

Ash: I’m going to start now.

Goh: Okay.

Ash smile as he begins thrusting himself back inside of Goh while he uses his fingers to play with Goh’s nipples. Goh was surprise to feel Ash playing with his nipples while being pounded as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth as the hot pleasure would be too much as he was under Ash’s hot pleasure as he begins moaning. Ash smile as he was happy to hear Goh’s sweet moans again as he continues his steady pace as he drives his penis deeper into his best friend. Goh couldn’t believe that he’s having sex with Ash for a second time today as he knows that he’ll never ever forget this day for a long time. Ash would feel the same as he remember all the great times he had with his old friends including the amazing sexes that he had during through his journeys as he soon felt himself leaking his pre-cum inside of Goh. Goh whimper as he felt the Ash’s sticky pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly became tense as they squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly, but his anus would become loose as it doesn’t seal Goh’s entrance. Ash whimper as he couldn’t believe that Goh’s insides are tight as from before, but realize that his anus is wide open as he continues driving his penis even deeper. Goh whimper as he felt Ash thrusting deeper inside of him, but his eyes soon widen and sparkle as he let out a loud yelp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis reaching his sweet spot. Ash gasp as he realize that he finally reach Goh’s sweet spot as he continues pressing it as he causes Goh to release a lot more pre-cum as well. Ash & Goh would be breathing heavily as the sexual heat is getting to them as Ash moans on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goh. Goh tremble very badly as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would hit his sweet spot as he scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it land on the shower floor as the warm water quickly wash Goh’s piping hot load down the drain. Ash’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he just witness as he never seen so much boy milk coming out all at once. Once they both got done unloading their load, Ash & Goh would be exhausted as Ash’s penis shrink and slowly slips right out of Goh’s anus. Goh gasped as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside him, but quickly whimper as he felt Ash’s hot load quickly oozing its way out as it starts sipping out of his anus and drips down onto the shower floor as the warm water help wash Ash’s hot load away. Ash would slowly remove his fingers from Goh’s nipples as Goh felt his nipples popping out of his chest. Goh felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe what Ash done as he stuck his tongue back inside his mouth then would turn around as he confronts Ash. Ash eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how hard Goh’s nipples are.

Ash: I’m sorry, Goh.

Goh: Why are you apologizing?

Ash: For making your nipples hard and making them popping out of your chest.

Goh: No need for an apology.

Ash: Really?!?

Goh: It actually feels good. I can’t thank you enough.

Ash: It was no big deal.

Goh: I believe it’s your turn.

Ash: Oh yeah!

Ash would get out behind Goh as he walk towards the shower wall as he would bend himself down as he places his hands on the wall while exposing his anus to Goh. Goh gasp as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking right Ash’s anus as it would be puffing in front of him. Goh would look down at his penis as he was shock to see it becoming horny again as it would twitch. Goh would march right over as quickly got down onto his knees as he got a closer look at Ash’s anus.

Goh’s thoughts: Wow! So this is what Ash’s anus looks like. I wonder how well it tastes.

Goh felt himself shaking as he worked up the courage as he stuck his tongue back out as he begins licking Ash’s anus. Ash’s eyes widen as he let out a very happy moan as his body shook with excitement as he couldn’t believe that he’s finally feeling Goh’s warm hot tongue as he felt it licking his anus. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how well Ash’s anus tasted as he continues licking it. Ash continues to moan as he felt his penis twitching a lot as it starts dripping pre-cum. Goh would pull his tongue away from Ash’s anus as he believes that Ash is wet enough & ready for him.

Goh: You ready, Ash?

Ash: Yup.

Goh slowly stood back up onto his feet as he quickly align the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as he felt the warm head of Goh’s penis rubbing against his anus as he it causes him to shiver. Goh place his hands onto Ash’s hips as he took one final deep breath as he thrust himself forward as push against Ash’s anus. Ash whimpers as he felt the tip of Goh’s penis shoving against his anus, it would slowly slip right on through as it reenters him. Goh gasp as he was happy to be back inside of Ash as he continues his steady thrusting. Ash smile he was glad to have Goh back inside of him as he would close his eyes as his insides become tighter as he decided to make Goh work a lot harder. Goh gasp in pure shock as he was surprise to feel how tight Ash’s insides as he decided that he’ll continue pounding his friend no matter what as he thrust himself even deeper. Ash grunted as he felt Goh’s penis moving deeper as he knew that Goh is trying to hit his sweet spot again. Goh continues his pace as he soon hit Ash’s sweet spot again. Ash gasped in shock as he felt the head of Goh’s penis hitting his sweet spot again as he kept his eyes shut and continues to moan. Goh smirk as he continues to ram against Ash’s sweet spot as Ash felt himself leaking a whole lot more pre-cum then the first time. Goh continues to pound away at Ash as he too soon felt himself releasing his pre-cum inside his best friend. Ash whimper as he felt Goh’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly tighten up even as it would squeeze Goh’s penis with all of its might. Goh’s eyes widen as he felt his penis being squeeze even tighter as that would be enough for him to moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasp as he felt shot after shot of Goh’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would hit his sweet spot as it triggers Ash to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum against the shower wall. Once they both got done firing their hot loads, Goh slowly pulls his penis out of Ash. Ash let out a sigh of relief as he no longer felt Goh’s penis inside of him as he whimper as he soon felt Goh’s piping hot load quickly oozing its way out of his anus as it starts dripping down onto the shower floor as the warm shower water help wash away Goh’s steamy load. Goh’s eyes widen as he was amazed at the amount of boy milk he squirted into Ash even though it was his second time doing it. Ash would feel weak as he felt himself dropping down onto his knees as he was feeling exhausted. Goh would feel the same way as they both decided that it’s time to go to bed and see what exciting adventures awaits them.

Ash: Hey Goh.

Goh: Yeah Ash.

Ash: Could you please help me up?

Goh: Sure thing, anything for a friend.

Ash smile as he felt Goh helping him back up onto his feet. Ash would be weak in the knees as they both stood underneath the showerhead and let the warm water help wash away any white gooey cum off. Once they felt squeaky clean, Ash & Goh would turn the shower water off as they emerge from the bathroom feeling refresh as they quickly put their underwear and pajamas on as they head back to their living dorms as Ash would take the bottom bunk while Goh would take the top bunk as they snuggle themselves nice and deep as they both slept very soundly as they can’t wait for tomorrow as they would be fellow researchers for Professor Cerise.

To Be Continued…


	2. A Huge Surprising Thank You

Ash & Goh’s Wild World Journeys Chapter 2: A Huge Surprising Thank You

Based off of the Episode: Ivysaur’s Mysterious Tower

Ash & Goh would be sleeping soundly in their room as it would be their first morning at Cerise Laboratory together. Goh’s phone alarm would go off as they both still felt sleepy as Mimey would enter their room vacuuming. Mimey would use its vacuum to pull their sheets off causing them to wake up. Once they were awake, they would be amazed at the food that they get to eat while staying at the laboratory. Ash & Goh would have their breakfast as Yamper, Chloe, & Professor Cerise would enter as Yamper would bark at them as Pikachu would join Yamper & it was happy to see Pikachu. Chloe would feed Yamper as she head to school. Ash & Goh would join Professor Cerise. Once in the lab, Professor Cerise assistance Ren would arrive late as he explain that he got caught in a traffic jam as Professor Cerise would introduce his other Chrysa to Ash & Goh. Chrysa would pull up images of what caused the traffic jam as Ash & Goh would see hologram images of Ivysaur. Ash & Goh told Professor Cerise that this is perfect for them to figure out why there are so many Ivysaur’s. Before they left, Professor Cerise would hand Ash his very own smart phone as he soon let out two Rotom’s as he instruct Ash & Goh to raise their smart phones high as the Rotom’s would go inside. Ash & Goh’s smart phones became Rotom Phones as it also acts like a Pokédex. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, Meowth & Wobbuffet would stand before Giovanni as their plan is steal rare & valuable Pokémon, so they can take over the world. Ash & Goh would roaming around Vermillion City as they soon heard a whistle as they came across Officer Jenny & Growlithe as they were letting a lot of Ivysaur’s passing by as Goh used his Rotom Phone & got valuable info about Ivysaur. Goh wondered where the Ivysaur’s are going as Officer Jenny would then show a picture of Team Rocket as Goh heard about them on the internet, but didn’t believe that there’s a talking Meowth as Ash & Pikachu knew them. Officer Jenny warns the boys to be careful if they come across them as they both agree. Soon after Pikachu would hear something as Ash & Goh would follow Pikachu into an alley as they spotted an Ivysaur as it was smacking its head as it trying to get through. Ash decided that he would help the Ivysaur, but Goh would stop him as they both soon start having a heated argument about how they should handle the Ivysaur situation. Ash would approach Ivysaur to help it out, but Ivysaur would tackle Ash as Goh mocked at Ash as they both continue arguing with each other. Ash told Goh that they’re not friends as that stung a serious chord with him as it reminded him something that happen to him. Ivysaur would finally make it over the wall as Ash & Goh would follow it as they both got up the wall. Ash would notice a mysterious tower as he ask his Rotom Phone as it told him that the mysterious tower is a Pokémon Gym under construction. Ivysaur would continue making its way towards the construction site as Ash & Pikachu soon smell something sweet as Goh would see Ivysaur releasing a sweet aroma from its flower buds as he believes that Ivysaur is getting ready to evolve. Ash, Goh & Pikachu would continue following the Ivysaur as Pikachu soon spot a whole munch more Ivysaur’s as they are gathering at the tower as well as some Bulbasaur’s. Goh would ask his Rotom Phone for some more info about the mysterious tower as it showed him a photo of Machop working on as it also added that’s where Bulbasaur & Ivysaur among other Pokémon gather to soak up some sun. As they arrive at the tower, Ash could tell on the Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s faces that they were upset as Goh couldn’t tell. The Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s would use their vines to climb up, so they can get more sunlight as Ash & Pikachu would follow them as Goh would soon join as well. Ash & Pikachu would make it up, but Goh would be having a tough time as Ash would offer a hand as he helps Goh up. Ash & Goh would continue helping each other out as they finally reach the top as all of the Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s would soak up some sunlight as Goh told Ash that the Bulbasaur’s bulb would grow bigger. Ash told Goh that they best way to understand the Ivysaur’s is to act like one as Ash would join the Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s and soak up some sun as Pikachu would be on Ash’s backpack pretending to be his bulb. Goh soon join Ash & Pikachu as he slowly understand what Ash is talking about as they all soon feel a nice cool breeze as the Ivysaur’s would started to glow when out of nowhere a large net would swoop up the Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s as it would be Team Rocket. Goh would be shock to see Team Rocket in person, but extremely shock to see that Meowth can actually talk. Team Rocket would about get away, but Ash’s Pikachu would free the Bulbasaur’s & Ivysaur’s with its Iron Tail. Meowth would land their hot air balloon as a Pelipper would fly by & drop a Team Rocket Gumball Machine with Team Rocket Pokéballs inside as they needed a coin to get their Pokéballs as they would use Meowth’s charm to get two Pokéballs as Jessie & James would throw & release their Pokémon. Jessie would get Gyarados while James got Tyranitar. Ash & Pikachu would battle against Gyarados and Tyranitar as Pikachu would be doing well, but Gyarados and Tyranitar would get the upper hand as they were about to finish Pikachu, but they were attacked by the Ivysaur’s SolarBeam. Gyarados and Tyranitar would turn their attention to the Ivysaur’s as they both were about to use Hyper Beam as Ash & Pikachu would step in front of the Ivysaur’s as Goh would be amazed at Ash & Pikachu’s courage as he felt himself blushing. Gyarados and Tyranitar would fire their Hyper Beam as Pikachu release its Thunderbolt as the Hyper Beam would have the upper hand, but Pikachu’s Thunderbolt would overpower it as causes Gyarados and Tyranitar to go flying as well as Team Rocket. Team Rocket would still be amazed of how powerful Ash’s Pikachu as they continue to chase after it, but they would be blasting off again as their hot air balloon would chase after them. Ash & Goh would see Team Rocket going as Pikachu would cry out getting their attention as the Ivysaur’s started glowing again as they evolved into Venusaur. Ash used his Rotom Phone as he got more info about Venusaur. A strong breeze would blow as it would send the Venusaur’s pollen into the air causing the flowers in Vermillion City to bloom as Ash & Goh would be amazed then they would witness the Bulbasaur’s evolving into Ivysaur’s. Ash & Goh told each other that Pokémon are amazing as Goh added he thought Ash and Pikachu were amazing as well. Before they leave, the Ivysaur’s & Venusaur’s would want to thank Ash & Goh for helping them against Team Rocket. The newly evolve Ivysaur’s would approach Ash & Goh as they extended their vines as Goh felt a bit nervous as he didn’t know what’s going on.

Goh: Ash! What’s happening?!? Are they going to attack us?

Ash: Of course not. I think they wanted to thank us for protecting them from Team Rocket.

Goh: Really?!?

One of the Ivysaur would slip its vine through Goh’s shirt as it would use it to rub Goh’s soft sensitive nipples. Goh’s eyes as he let out a loud gasp as he never predicted anything like this to happen.

Goh: What’s going on?!? Why is Ivysaur using its vine to rub my nipples, Ash?

Ash: I already told you, Goh. It’s their way of saying thank you.

Goh: Well, it’s a weird way to say thanks if you ask him.

Ash: If I had to guess, I think these Ivysaur’s & Venusaur’s want to have sex with us.

Goh: WHAT!?!? YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!!! HUMAN & POKÉMON HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER!!!

Ash: What’s wrong with that? Me & Pikachu do it from time to time.

Goh: REALLY!!!

Ash: Sure! Wanna see?

Goh: I don’t think that’s a good idea. We’re out in the open & someone would catch us like this.

Ash: Come on, Goh. Who would come out here & catch us?!?

Goh: I guess you’re right.

Ash: Well, I think I’m going to get myself comfortable.

Goh would turn his head as he was shock to see Ash stripping off his clothes in front of him as well as his partner and the Ivysaur’s & Venusaur’s. Once he had removed all of his clothes expect for his shoes, Ash stood proudly buck naked in front of them. Goh gasped as he felt his face turn completely red as he couldn’t believe that this is really happening as he felt his own penis growing inside his underwear & pants as it would soon press against it. Ash would look over as he grin and saw how horny Goh is becoming.

Ash: Come on, Goh! If you don’t strip soon, the Ivysaur’s will remove your clothes for you.

Goh gasp as he believes Ash. The Ivysaur that was teasing Goh would retract its vines as Goh begins stripping off his clothes except for his shoes in front of everyone. Once he had removed all of his clothes he stood before them buck naked like us. Goh felt extremely embarrassed as his penis would twitch while leaking pre-cum. Ash saw it as he giggled.

Goh: This isn’t funny, Ash. I can’t believe that we’re naked out in public.

Ash: Wait! You were naked yesterday with me in the middle of a flowery field.

Goh: That was different. We’re publicly naked and we could get caught by Officer Jenny.

Ash: I doubt that. I say we let the Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s continue rewarding us.

Goh: Alright, but if we get caught you’re going to be the one that explain our scenario.

Ash: Deal. We’re ready for our reward you guys.

The Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s would extend their vines as they were happy to hear that from Ash, but Goh’s eyes wide in pure fear as he never seen so many vines from so many Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s. Ash and Goh would each have two Ivysaur’s, one in the front and the other in the back. The Ivysaur’s in front of them would extend their vines as they would play with Ash and Goh’s nipples. Ash giggled while Goh gasp in shock as both boys turn and look at each other. The Ivysaur’s in the back would use one of their vines to grab it around Ash and Goh’s penis. Ash moaned with pleasure while Goh continues to gasp in shock. The Ivysaur’s in the back would use their other vine to rub Ash and Goh’s anus. Ash and Goh both surprisingly gasp as they felt their anuses being played with.

Goh: What are the Ivysaur’s doing to us now, Ash?

Ash: I think they’re going to insert their vines inside of us and won’t stop until they find out sweet spot.

Goh: WHAT!?!? How do you know that?

Ash: Well, I kinda had this experience with my own Bulbasaur.

Goh: Really?!? I didn’t know that you own a Bulbasaur.

Ash: Yeah! Whenever we get to together, we always made sure that had this kind experience together.

Goh: Wow! So Bulbasaur would insert its vine inside of you and hit your sweet spot until you cum?

Ash: Yup.

Goh: That’s so cool. I think I’m starting to enjoy this.

Ash: That makes me happy to hear that, Goh. I was truly worried about you.

Goh: Awe! Can’t get enough of me, huh?

Ash: HEY!!! You’re still new to this sexual stuff and I didn’t want you to see you getting hurt.

Goh: Oh!

Ash: There are a lot of bad people out there that will exploit your body for their own sexual pleasure.

Goh: I see. Wait! Has that happen to you?

Ash: Sadly yes. I was sexual exploited by a lot of regional gangs.

Goh: I’m sorry to hear that, Ash.

Ash: It’s fine. Thankfully each regional gang is disbanded.

Goh: I truly didn’t know that you went through that kind of stuff.

Ash: It’s fine, Goh. I know that I can handle it, but if it were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do.

Goh: Thank you for telling me this, Ash. You don’t know how grateful I am to have you as a friend.

Ash: Me too. Hey Ivysaur! We’re ready.

Goh: Wait! Ready for what?

The Ivysaur’s behind heard Ash as they slip their vines inside the boys. Ash & Goh’s eyes widen as they both yelp as they felt their anuses penetrated. Ash and Goh would breathe heavily as they felt the Ivysaur’s vines inside of them as Ash and Goh would extend their hands out towards each other as they grab a hold of each other.

Ash: Brace yourself, Goh! This is where it gets intense.

Goh: Okay!

Ash and Goh would squeeze each other’s hand tightly as they soon felt the Ivysaur’s vine hitting their sweet spots. Ash and Goh deeply moan on the top of their lungs as their bodies begin to tremble. The Ivysaur’s in the back would start stroking Ash and Goh’s penis while continuing to press their vines against Ash and Goh’s sweet spot. Ash and Goh were shock to feel their penises being stroke by the Ivysaur’s while also feeling their sweet spots being hit by their vines.

Goh: Wow! I never knew that I would ever feel these kinds of feelings before.

Ash: I told you would like it.

Goh: You’re right. Please keep pleasing us, Ivysaur. We want more.

The Ivysaur’s heard Goh’s plea as the Ivysaur’s in front continue to rubbing Ash and Goh’s nipples as they soon would popping out of their chest while the Ivysaur’s in the back continue stroking Ash and Goh’s penis while using their vines to hit Ash and Goh’s sweet spot. Ash and Goh felt themselves trembling as the pleasure inside of them keeps building until they couldn’t handle it as both boys scream on the top of their lungs as viciously release their white hot gooey cum straight into the air as the Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s couldn’t believe what they just witness. During their orgasms, the Ivysaur behind them was surprise as it felt Ash & Goh’s warm hot insides tensing up as they put the squeeze on Ivysaur’s vine. Once the boys got done unloading their load, Ivysaur quickly retract its vine as Ash & Goh let out a sharp surprising gasp as they no longer felt Ivysaur’s vine inside of them.

Goh: Wow! That felt so draining.

Ash: I know, but it was totally worth it.

Goh: I have to agree.

The Ivysaur’s in front of them would back away as it was the Venusaur’s turn to thank Ash & Goh.

Goh: Oh boy! I’m actually nervous about Venusaur, Ash.

Ash: It’s okay, Goh. Wanna know a secret.

Goh: Sure.

Ash: I actually got to do this experience with a Venusaur as well.

Goh: Really?!?!

Ash: Yup! It’s something that I’ll never forget.

Goh: You have to be the luckiest trainer in the world that gets to experience stuff like that.

Ash: I guess you’re right, but I’m happy that we get to experience this together.

Goh: Me too.

There would be two Venusaur’s beside Ash and Goh as they extend their vines use them to wrap them around Ash and Goh’s hands and knees as they lift the boys up into the air. Goh was surprise to be lifted up by the Venusaur as he felt himself trembling a lot. The Venusaur’s that was holding Ash would position him on his back while still having a grip on him. The Venusaur’s that were holding Goh would position him onto his stomach as they lower him down as both boys would be staring at each other’s penis.

Goh: What’s going on, Ash?

Ash: I think the Venusaur’s wants us to do a 69 while they hold us in the air.

Goh: Have you done something like this before?

Ash: This is my first time.

Goh: I was afraid that you were going to say that.

Ash: It’s alright, Goh. Just go with the flow.

Goh: Okay.

As Ash and Goh prepare themselves two Venusaur’s would approach the boys from each other as they knew what was going to happen. Ash would calm and ready while Goh took slow deep breaths as he finally calm himself down as both boys slowly wrap their lips around the tip of each other’s penis. Ash & Goh happily moan as they miss the taste of each other’s penis as they slowly slurp the rest of each other’s penis into their mouths & begin bobbing their heads. Ash and Goh continue to moan happily as they love the taste of each other’s penis as the Venusaur’s would extend one of its vines as they use it to rub against Ash and Goh’s anus. Ash and Goh felt the tip of the Venusaur’s vine rubbing against their anus as their bodies begin to shake as they know what’s about to happen. The Venusaur’s continue to rub Ash and Goh’s anuses until they slip their vines right through the boy’s entrance. Ash and Goh eyes widen as they felt the Venusaur’s vines inside of them as they try to remain focus and keep sucking each other’s penis. The Venusaur’s continue push their vines deeper into the boys until they found Ash and Goh’s sweet spot. Ash & Goh whimper as they felt their sweet spots being pressed the tip of the Venusaur’s vines they try and ignore it and continue to suck each other. The Venusaur’s continue to shove their vines deeper into the boys as Ash and Goh felt themselves shaking while sucking and slurping away at each other’s warm hot soft penis. Ash and Goh soon felt themselves leaking pre-cum into each other’s mouth as they knew that they’re getting close. The Venusaur’s continue to shove their vines deeper as the tip of their vines would push even harder against Ash and Goh’s sweet spot as Ash and Goh couldn’t bare the pleasure as they both tremble very bad as they fire their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Ash and Goh were surprise to feel how fast their mouths are being filled by each other’s piping hot boy milk as they both quickly start drinking every drip that the other squirted. Ash and Goh would manage to swallow all of each other’s warm delicious boy milk as they slowly pull their mouths off of each other’s penis as they both let out a big gasp as they both try to catch their breath. The Venusaur’s would slowly pull their vines out of Ash and Goh. Once the vines came out both Ash and Goh eyes widen as they let out a loud gasp as they felt their holes empty. The Venusaur’s that were holding Goh would lift up into the air as they would use their vines to adjust Goh’s position. Ash’s penis would still be horny as Goh couldn’t believe it. The Venusaur’s would found the perfect position for Goh as they begin lowering him down. Goh felt himself being lowered, but as he got down more he soon realizes what’s about to happen. The Venusaur’s would lower Goh all the way down onto Ash’s penis as Goh whimper as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching against his anus, but the Venusaur’s continue to lower down as Goh felt the tip of Ash’s penis slipping right through his anus as it enters him. Goh whimper very loudly as he felt himself trembling.

Ash: You okay?

Goh: I’m fine.

Ash: You sure?

Goh: I’m just shock that I was forced down onto your penis.

Ash: You might to brace yourself.

Goh: Why’s that?

Ash: I think the Venusaur’s are going to bouncing you up and down on my penis.

Goh: Okay! That’s for the heads up.

Ash: Hey Venusaur! Please go easy on Goh! He’s still new to this and I promised him that he won’t get hurt, so please bounce him at a nice steady pace if you could.

The Venusaur’s that were holding Goh heard Ash’s wish as they would growl letting them both know that will obey Ash’s wish as be gentle on Goh. The Venusaur’s would slowly lift Goh back up then slowly pull him back down. Ash would let out a pleasing sigh as he felt Goh’s warm hot insides sliding up and down on his back as he knew that the Venusaur’s heard him. Goh was surprise to feel himself bounce slowly as he soon realize that the Venusaur’s heard what Ash said and they’re obey him as Goh had a huge smile on his face. Ash would notice Goh smiling as he too would smile. Ash and Goh giggled as they truly like each other’s company as the Venusaur’s would slowly bounce Goh a bit faster. Goh gasp as he felt himself moving a bit faster as he also felt Ash’s penis sliding deeper until the tip of Ash’s penis would hit Goh’s sweet spot. Goh quickly tense up as he let out a loud whimper as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis hitting his sweet spot as his insides quickly put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash gasp as he felt Goh’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as it starts leaking pre-cum inside his best friend. Goh felt Ash’s pre-cum entering him as his insides squeeze Ash’s penis even tighter as he continues to bounce up and down on his best friend’s penis. Ash would start to shake as he couldn’t believe how tense Goh is becoming until Goh’s inside gave one big squeeze on his penis as Ash moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goh. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan as well as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Ash’s chest and stomach. Once both boys got done squirting their loads, The Venusaur’s would lift Goh up off of Ash’s as Goh gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis, but soon felt Ash’s hot load quickly oozing out of him as it leaks right out and starts dripping onto the ground. The Venusaur’s that hold Ash would bring him back down onto his feet as they want him in a new position.

Goh: Yeah! Come on you get to be back down onto your feet while I’m still stuck up here.

Ash: That’s easy. The Venusaur’s want me in a new position.

Goh: You’re so lucky, Ash.

Ash: I guess so.

Ash would get down onto his hands as he was in position. The Venusaur’s would use their vines to wrap Ash’s wrist and ankles as they lifted him back up into the air as he was in position. The Venusaur’s that were holding Goh would bring Ash closer as Goh would be right behind Ash. Goh could see Ash’s cute adorable anus as it made him horny. The Venusaur would shove Goh forward as Goh would be clueless to what the Venusaur’s want him to do.

Goh: Hey Ash!

Ash: Yeah!

Goh: Do you have an idea of why the Venusaur’s position me behind you?

Ash: I believe that they want you to pound me.

Goh: How am I supposed to do that?

Ash: You have to use your hips and pound me.

Goh: Easy for you to say. I don’t know if I can.

Ash: Just calm yourself down and take a nice deep breath.

Goh: Okay.

Goh would inhale through his nose as he slowly exhale through his mouth as he slowly calm himself down as he align the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasps as he felt the warm head of Goh’s penis rubbing against his anus. Once Goh got himself calmed and relax, he would use his hips to begin thrusting himself into his best friend. Ash yelped as he felt Goh thrusting with his hips while also feeling the tip of Goh’s penis pushing against his anus as it slowly enters him. Goh laugh as he couldn’t believe that Ash’s advice work as he continues his momentum as he shoves his penis deeper into his pal. Ash smile as he would enjoy Goh pounding him as he felt his body rocking with Goh’s thrusting rhythm. Goh still couldn’t believe that’s actually pounding his best friend in the air as he continues his steady thrusting. Ash would start huffing and puffing as he felt Goh’s penis moving deeper and deeper into his body until he let out a very sharp gasp as he felt the tip of Goh’s penis hitting his sweet spot. Goh eyes widen as he was surprise to feel Ash’s sweet spot as he keep on thrusting. Ash soon felt himself leaking pre-cum dripping from his penis as he starts to breathe a bit heavy. Goh kept thrusting as he too felt himself releasing his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasp as his eyes widen as he felt Goh’s warm pre-cum entering inside of him as his insides quickly become tense as they start becoming tight and squeeze Goh’s penis very tightly. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s warm insides squeezing his penis as he continues to thrust himself into his pal. Goh felt himself getting exhausted, but he continues to endure the brutality as he starts breathing a bit heavily. Ash continues squeezing Goh’s penis as Goh couldn’t bare Ash’s tight insides as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside his pal. Ash gasp as he felt squirt after squirt of Goh’s piping hot boy milk entering inside as it triggers him to moan as well as he shook and violently squirts his white hot gooey cum straight down onto the ground. Once they both got done firing their steamy loads, Goh pull himself back as he felt his penis sliding right out of Ash. Ash gasp as he no longer felt Goh’s penis inside of him as he quickly moan as he felt Goh’s hot load oozing out of him as it starts leaking out of his anus and starts dripping onto the ground. The Venusaur’s would be satisfied as they lower the boys back down onto the ground. Pikachu would rush to Ash as he hops onto his master’s shoulder while he’s still naked.

Ash: Thank you so much for your reward Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s.

Goh: Yeah. Thank you so much. I think I won’t ever forget this experience.

The Ivysaur’s and Venusaur’s would be happy as they all start leaving as they left Ash, Goh and Pikachu all along.

Ash: Be honest, you liked having sex with Pokémon.

Goh: Alright. I’ll admit it. It was weird at first, but I slowly grew to like it.

Ash: I’m glad that you had a blast, Goh.

Goh: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: I think we better go and show Professor Cerise what we discover.

Goh: Hold it! We can’t go back to the lab after we had sex Ivysaur’s, Venusaur’s and each other.

Ash: Oh! You’re right.

Goh: Do you have any wet wipes?

Ash: I think so. Hey Pikachu, can you check my backpack.

Pikachu heard his master wish as he hops off of Ash’s shoulder and make his way towards Ash’s backpack. As Pikachu unzips Ash’s backpack, Piakchu would find two wet wipes for his master and Goh. Pikachu rush back over as he handed them to Ash and Goh.

Ash: Thanks pal. Let’s get clean up, Goh.

Goh: Yeah.

Ash and Goh would open up their wet wipes as they quickly start wiping themselves clean as the odor between their sexual encounter with each other and with the Ivysaur’s & Venusaur’s would be eliminated. Ash & Goh would check each other’s body as they didn’t spot any white gooey cum spots on their bodies as they both quickly put their clothes back as they dash back to the laboratory and report their findings. Back at Cerise Laboratory, Goh would show Professor Cerise & his assistance what he and Ash discover as Professor Cerise would be amazed at their teamwork. Goh would blush as he ask Ash if he would consider him as friend as Ash told Goh that they are friends as Goh felt really embarrassed as his face quickly turns bright red as they both would laugh about it then Yamper’s barking would cause them to get scare as they hug each other as Chloe would arrive. Chloe told them that he got home late because she had to take care of the school flowers as Ash & Goh would laugh as they thought it was funny while Chloe found it creepy as Ash & Goh can’t wait to see what new adventure awaits them.

To Be Continued…


	3. Early Morning Fun & Late Night Train Snack

Ash & Goh’s Wild World Journeys Chapter 3: Early Morning Fun & Late Night Train Snack

Based off of the Episode: Settling the Scorbunny

It would be a brand new as Goh would be waking up as he starts the day by brushing his teeth. Ash would show Goh his new discovery of how to brush their teeth faster as Pikachu would mimic his master. Goh was still a bit sleepy as he found Ash’s way a bit childish as both he and Pikachu would become dizzy. Goh would finish brushing his teeth. Once the dizziness was gone, Ash had an idea.

Ash: Hey Goh!

Goh: What is it now, Ash?

Ash: Wanna have some early morning fun?

Goh: Early morning fun? Wait, you don’t mean…

Ash: Yup!

Goh: But we already brushed our teeth.

Ash: We don’t have to drink each other’s load this early in the morning silly. We can squirt our loads inside each other.

Goh: Oh! I see. Well it would be interesting.

Ash: Come on, what do you say?

Goh: Alright, you convince me. Let’s do it.

Ash: Awesome! I knew you would be up for it. Let’s strip out of pajamas and get started.

Goh: Okay.

Ash and Goh begin removing their pajamas as they soon stood before each other buck naked in the bathroom. Goh would get down onto his knees as he stares at Ash’s cute adorable penis. Goh giggles as he slowly leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasps as he felt Goh’s warm soft lips touching the head of his penis. Goh felt so happy as he slowly sucks the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth. Ash happily moans as he felt the rest of his penis going inside Goh’s mouth. Goh truly can’t get enough of Ash’s penis as he slowly starts bobbing his head back and forth as he love how warm and soft Ash’s penis feel as he gently sucks and slurps away at his best friend. Ash is so happy that he met Goh as he continues to moan happily. Goh continues his steady as his pace as he soon felt Ash leaking his pre-cum as he quickly pulls his lips off of Ash’s penis.

Ash: Done already?

Goh: Yup!

Ash: Okay. Let’s get into position so I can pound that cute hole.

Goh: Sure.

Ash and Goh would move themselves around as Goh would place his hands on the sink counter as he bended over and expose his cute anus. Ash grin as he stares at Goh’s cute adorable anus as he quickly align the tip of his penis against Goh’s anus. Goh gasp as he felt the warm head of Ash’s penis touching his, but quickly let out a surprising gasp as he soon felt the head of Ash’s penis slipping right through his anus as it enters him.

Goh: What the heck! Hey Ash! Did you thrust yourself into me already?

Ash: Absolutely not.

Goh: If you didn’t then how come your penis entered me so easily?

Ash: Maybe because my penis was extra slimy with your hot saliva that it easily slip right on through.

Goh: Oh! That makes sense.

Ash: Want me to continue?

Goh: Yeah and sorry for accusing you of penetrating so early.

Ash: It’s alright. I think your body is becoming more familiar to us having sex.

Goh: Huh! I didn’t think of it. You might be right.

Ash would place his hands onto Goh’s hips as he slowly starts thrusting himself into his best friend. Goh moan as he felt Ash’s warm wet slimy penis inside of him as it gave him chills. Ash would thrust at a nice steady slow pace as they were still a bit sleepy. Goh would enjoy the nice slow thrusting that Ash is giving, but quickly gasp as he soon felt the tip of Ash’s penis hitting his sweet spot as he body begins to shake. Ash smirks as he was surprise to feel Goh’s sweet spot so soon as he continues to press against it. Goh would tremble as continues to feel his sweet spot being press as his insides would start squeezing Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash gasp as he was surprise to feel Goh tensing up as he soon felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Goh. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s sticky pre-cum entering his body as his insides squeeze Ash’s penis even tighter as more and more of Ash’s pre-cum continues to leak out. Ash would start to shake as he wonder how much longer he can withstand Goh’s insides squeezing his penis as he move closer to Goh’s ear and whisper something very important.

Ash: When I cum, I want you to hold back from squirting your hot load. I want to feel every ounce of your warm hot boy milk inside of me. If you understand slowly nod your head.

Goh heard Ash as he slowly nods his head as Ash smile. Ash continues pounding away until he couldn’t bare Goh’s insides squeezing on his penis as he would whimper while unleashing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goh. Goh’s eyes widen as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he shook and tremble very bad as try his hardest to keep from firing his orgasm. Once Ash got done unloading his load, Goh would be very surprise that withhold his orgasm.

Goh’s thoughts: I don’t believe this! I just hold back my own orgasm while Ash’s squirted his inside of me! I guess I’m much stronger that I thought.

Ash: Great job, Goh! I knew that you could do it.

Goh: Thanks, but to be honest it truly wasn’t easy. Holding back your orgasm while another boy is squirting his inside of you isn’t easy.

Ash: I know what you mean! There are a couple of times that I did that, so my partner could experience the full nature of my full orgasm when I unleash inside of them.

Goh: You’re truly amazing, Ash! You just keep surprising me.

Ash: I know. Now it’s your turn to experience your early morning blowjob! And remember try not to squirt your hot load inside my mouth.

Goh: I’ll try.

Ash: You don’t to have to worry; I promise to take it nice and slow.

Goh: Okay.

Ash would slowly pull his penis out of Goh. Goh gasp as he no longer felt Ash inside of him, but whimper as he felt Ash’s piping hot load quickly oozing out as it slowly drips out of Goh’s anus and sliding all the way down Goh’s legs. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s wet hot boy milk sliding down his legs as remember that it’s coming out of his anus. Ash would bend back up as he slowly stretch himself, so he wouldn’t feel stiff. Once he got done stretching, Ash would turn himself around while as he slowly drops down onto his knees in front of Goh. Goh smile as he felt his penis twitching with excitement. Ash giggled as he lean forward and wraps his lips around the head of Goh’s penis. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him goosebumps. Ash softly slurp the rest of Goh’s penis into his mouth as he slowly starts bobbing his head back and forth ash gently sucks away at Goh’s penis. Goh gasps in shock as he was surprise to feel Ash sucking on his penis very softly as he starts to play with his sensitive nipples. Ash would look up and was surprise to see Goh playing with himself as he continues his slow steady pace. Goh smile as he’s truly happy to have Ash as best friend. Ash sucks to suck and slurp Goh’s penis slowly as he can’t get enough how warm and soft Goh’s penis taste as he wants more and more of it. Goh would feel his penis getting hornier as he soon let out a gasp as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt Goh’s sticky pre-cum entering his mouth as he slowly pulls his lips off of Goh’s warm hot soft penis as it pops right out. Once he felt his penis was free, Goh would stop playing with his nipples as they are now popping out of his chest as he feeling extremely horny. Ash place his hands onto Goh’s hips as he push himself back up onto his feet as he stares at Goh’s cute adorable face. Once he was up, Ash would remove his hands from Goh’s hips as they both slowly lean towards each other as they softly kiss. Ash and Goh happily moan as they enjoy feeling each other’s warm soft lips against one another. After a few minutes of kissing, they both slowly pull their lips apart as Ash turn himself around as he place his hands on his cute adorable butt and spread his cheeks apart exposing his cute hot anus in front of Goh. Goh felt his face turning bright red as he stare directly at Ash’s cute hot anus as he slowly positions the tip of his wet slimy penis against it. Ash gasps as he felt wet slimy head of Goh’s penis touching against his anus. Goh wrap his arms around Ash’s chest as he uses his fingers to pinch Ash’s nipples. Ash gasped in shock as he was surprise to feel Goh pinching his nipples as Goh starts thrusting. Ash let out a surprising yelp as he soon felt Goh’s wet slimy penis moving inside of him. Goh smile as he continues to slightly squeeze on Ash’s nipples while thrusting himself into his best friend. Ash whimper as he was shock to feel how controlling Goh is, but he knew that Goh is still new to the whole sex thing as he’s glad that he’s helping him get through it. Goh would slowly feel himself getting hot as his penis begins to leak pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt Goh’s sticky pre-cum entering inside of him as he begins to tremble while his insides start to put the squeeze on Goh’s penis and his anus would seal his entrance up with Goh’s penis still inside. Goh gasp as he felt Ash’s insides and anus squeezing on his penis very tight as he felt himself oozing more and more pre-cum inside of Ash as he felt his penis becoming sensitive, but continues to pound his best friend. Ash gasps as was surprise to feel Goh burning up and out of the corner of his eyes he was shock to see Goh glistering as sweat slowly slides down his dark skin friend. Goh continue to feel hotter and hotter as he soon couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat of pounding his best friend as he let out a whimpering grunt while exploding his massive white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash’s eyes widen as he try to let out a gasp, but couldn’t as he felt Goh erupting like a volcano as he felt load after load entering inside of him as it soon reach his sweet spot. Ash’s eyes sparkle as that did it as he let out a quiet intense moan as he viciously fire his white hot gooey straight into the air as it lands directly onto the bathroom floor. Goh eyes widen and sparkle as he was surprise that he made Ash squirt that much cum while he continues to dump his inside his best friend. Once both boys were done, Ash and Goh would be breathing very heavily as they couldn’t believe how tense their orgasms were as they turn their heads and look at each other as they both smile.

Goh: Wow Ash! I can’t believe that you released that much.

Ash: Well it’s all thanks to you.

Goh: Me!?! What did I do?

Ash: Your orgasm was so powerful that it reached my sweet spot and forces me to release my powerful load.

Goh: I see. I’m glad that you talk me into having this morning fun. We should do it again some other time.

Ash: For sure! I love releasing our horniness early in the morning.

Goh: I think we better take a shower or someone will know what we did.

Ash: Good idea! Let’s take a shower together that way we can sure that the other is squeaky clean.

Goh: I like the way you think! Let’s do it.

Ash: Let’s grab our pajamas, so we can put them back on once we’re done.

Goh: Okay.

Ash and Goh would scoop up their pajamas as they both rush towards the bathroom as they both put their pajamas in their proper basket. As both boys enter the bathroom together, Ash and Goh would shower separately as they start scrubbing their bodies clean as they make sure that they wash away their strong sexual odor. Ash and Goh would help each other from time to time. After spending 20 minutes showering, Ash and Goh would feel extra squeaky clean as they turn their shower water off and emerge from the bathroom feeling refresh as they both help dry each other off. Once they were nice and dry, Ash and Goh quickly put their pajamas back on as they continue their morning routine. After putting their pajamas back on, Goh would check his Rotom Phone as Mimey pretend to serve food to Goh and pouring him a drink. As Goh tries to grab his drink, he notices that Mimey didn’t really pour him a drink. Ash & Pikachu would arrive as they both were still feeling dizzy as Goh saw something interesting on his Rotom Phone as he told Ash that they have to go. Ash & Goh would found Professor Cerise as Goh told the professor that another professor has been studying research about giant size Pokémon as that got Ash’s attention quickly. Professor Cerise told the boys that they can see that phenomenon in the Galar Region as they asked the professor if they can go and see the giant size Pokémon as he agrees. Both Ash & Goh were extremely excited as they can’t wait to experience it for themselves. Ash & Goh would travel by airplane as they soon arrive at the Galar Region for the first time at a place called Wyndon. They soon arrive at a train station as their destination as they should travel to a place called the Wild Area where they can see the giant size Pokémon. As they got their tickets, Ash & Goh were shock to learn that the train to the Wild Area won’t leave for 3 hours as Goh ask the ticket men if there was another way to get to the Wild Area as he told Goh that they could get there by bus, it would take them 6 hours. Ash decided that they should go found some food to eat as Goh agrees. Goh was about to use his Rotom Phone to see where they can eat, but Ash & Pikachu would use their noses to smell for the food as Goh found it funny as he would follow them. Ash & Pikachu would smell the scent of scones. Ash, Goh & Pikachu would try the Galar Region’s scones as Ash & Pikachu couldn’t believe how tasty they were as they both got choked up on the scones as they had to drink some water to get the scones down as Goh laughed as he found it funny how Ash & Pikachu act the same when it comes to food. Ash would put the scones that they bought into his backpack when all of a sudden they heard something hitting a bucket as Pikachu would go and check it out. Pikachu would found what it was a tiny rock then another tiny rock would fly in front of them as they turn to see that there was a Pokémon as Ash & Goh would grab their Rotom Phones to see what kind of Pokémon they’re seeing while Pikachu would notice 3 Nickit’s trying to get something in Ash’s backpack as Pikachu would call out to them. The Nickit’s turn to see Ash’s Pikachu as they decided to take Ash’s backpack and leave. The mysterious Pokémon would leave as well as it was with the Nickit’s as Ash, Goh & Pikachu would chase them in the alleys. While they were running, Goh would remember that their tickets to the Wild Area would be inside Ash’s backpack. Ash & Goh would lose them they suddenly heard a bell from a bike ring as it would be the mysterious Pokémon as Goh quickly realizing that it was acting as a decoy for the Nickit’s to escape. Ash & Goh soon spilt up as they try to find the mysterious Pokémon and Nickit’s. Goh would spotted some strange burn foot marks as he would follow them while Ash & Pikachu would find themselves lost in the alleys as his Rotom Phone would be ringing as it was telling him that it was from Goh. Goh would found the mischievous Pokémon as he watches the Nickit’s handing Ash’s backpack to the mysterious Pokémon. Ash & Pikachu would arrive as they join Goh & watch what the Nickit’s and the mysterious Pokémon do as Goh would use his Rotom Phone to get info Nickit, but when he pointed his Rotom Phone at the mysterious Pokémon, it told Goh that there was no data on that Pokémon as Ash & Goh believed that they discovered a brand new Pokémon as they couldn’t believe their luck as they continue watching. The mysterious Pokémon would give each Nickit their own scone as they all ate it, but they would still be hungry as they turn and look at the mysterious Pokémon hoping that it would share with them as it did. Goh was amazed that the mysterious Pokémon was sharing it scone with the Nickit’s while Ash and Pikachu would amazed as well, but they were very upset to see their yummy snack being eaten up in front of them as he super angry as the mysterious Pokémon heard them as Ash & Goh would come out of hiding as the mysterious Pokémon order the Nickit’s to run away as it would play around with Ash and his backpack as it would kick it onto a lamp post as Ash couldn’t believe it. The mysterious Pokémon soon turn its attention to Ash as it was going to attack him, but Pikachu would step in and block the attack. Pikachu would battle the mysterious Pokémon as Pikachu defeats it. Pikachu would retrieve Ash’s backpack as he drops it down to its master. Ash would approach the mysterious Pokémon as he told it that it was fun, but the mysterious Pokémon didn’t like Ash as it got behind Ash and kick him in the butt. Goh and Pikachu were shock by the mysterious Pokémon actions as Pikachu would zap Ash and the mysterious Pokémon. Goh would complement the mysterious Pokémon about its moves as the mysterious Pokémon would rub its nose. Goh would notice a white spot on the mysterious Pokémon as he starts wonder when all of a sudden, they all heard someone yelling as it would one of the food owners chasing the same 3 Nickit’s from before as he trap them into an alley as the mysterious Pokémon would see what’s going on. The Nickit’s would be shaking with fear as the mysterious Pokémon would step in front of them and protect its friends as the owner would scold the mysterious Pokémon as he was going to take action until Ash and Goh enter the alley as Goh would apologize to the owner as he says that the mysterious Pokémon was his Pokémon as the owner and the mysterious Pokémon were shock to see Goh taking responsibility of the mysterious Pokémon actions. The owner would feed the Nickit’s some scones as the mysterious Pokémon would join them. The owner told Goh as he knew that he was telling a fib as the owner as added that he was surprise to see Scorbunny’s reaction as Ash and Goh were surprise to learn the mysterious Pokémon was called a Scorbunny. Goh would use his Rotom Phone as he asks it for Scorbunny’s data. The owner told Ash and Goh the story of how the Nickit’s and Scorbunny became friends as he also added that’s its hard on the people on the town as he knows that the Nickit’s and Scorbunny are trying to live their lives. Goh would get up as he approach the Nickit’s as Scorbunny would step up and protect its friend. Goh ask Scorbunny if it was happy to keep living the style that it’s in as he would wipe the crumbs off of Scorbunny’s face as it would also wipe away the dry mud off of Scorbunny as was ashamed. Goh told Scorbunny that there’s a big world outside of the Galar and that it should go explore it and make brand new friends as well as Ash agrees with his pal. Goh told Scorbunny that the soles on its feet would bring good luck and if nothing goes its way that it should smack it away with one good kick. Ash warns Goh not to say that as he pointed out that Scorbunny could kick him in the butt. Goh would cover his butt as he didn’t want that to happen, but Scorbunny would kick Ash’s butt for the second time as Pikachu would chase Scorbunny. Goh would check his Rotom Phone as he told Ash that their train is about to leave as Ash & Goh would thank the owner as Scorbunny would watch them leave as the Nickit’s told Scorbunny to go follow them, but it didn’t want to as the Nickit’s would use their tails to carry Scorbunny to Ash & Goh. It’s now evening as Ash & Goh would make it on the train in the nick of time while the Nickit’s would toss Scorbunny on the train. Scorbunny was about to get off, the Nickit’s would show Scorbunny their teamwork as they kick a can into a trash can then they would act like Scorbunny as Scorbunny tear up and was happy as it would wipe away the dry mud as the train door closes and begins to move as Scorbunny begins rubbing the dry mud off itself. Goh would talk to Professor Cerise and his assistances about their adventure as he was surprise to learn that a Scorbunny was the leader to some Nickit’s as Professor Cerise pointed something important as Goh believe that the reason why his Rotom Phone didn’t work because it believed that it was a Nickit as well as Ash said that they’re heading towards the Wild Area to go see the giant Pokémon as the professor the boys to stay safe as they both agree. Goh would hang up as Ash’s stomach begins to growl as he was hungry. Pikachu would go over to his master’s backpack as he unzips it to find out that the scones that Ash had in his backpack were all eaten up by the Nickit’s and Scorbunny, but Goh would surprise Ash with a bag of scones. Goh told Ash that the owner gave him some before they left as he also got some Milk Tea too as Ash told Goh that he’s a genius as Goh was happy to hear that as they start eating while Scorbunny would appear as it’s normal self after wiping away the dry mud.

Bonus Scene

After eating the scones and drinking the Milk Tea, Ash, Goh and Pikachu got their tummies full.

Ash: Wow! That was good.

Goh: I have to agree although I wish we had a late night snack to have as well.

Ash: A late night snack, huh? I think I can fix that.

Goh: What do you mean?

Ash would stand up as he shoves his shorts and underwear down to his feet as he exposes his cute adorable penis right in Goh’s face. Goh gasp was surprise as he felt his own penis twitching inside his underwear as it slowly shows.

Ash: Looks like someone is excited about their late night snack.

Goh: Are you sure that we can do this? What about Pikachu?

Ash would turn and see that his buddy has fallen asleep.

Ash: Looks like we don’t have to worry about Pikachu.

Goh: Okay, but what about the other people on this train. They’ll surely hear us if we get to loud.

Ash: That’s why we’re going to do it as quietly as possible.

Goh: Alright.

Goh would let out a sigh as he gave up and slowly wraps his lips around the tip of Ash’s penis. Ash would remain silent as he felt Goh’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis. Goh would slowly slurps the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth and begins bobbing his head and forth. Ash continues to remain quiet as he cross his arms as he was very proud of Goh. Goh continues to bobble his head back and forth as he sucks more and more of Ash’s delicious penis. Ash smiles as he was impress how well Goh is doing as he soon felt himself leaking pre-cum inside Goh’s mouth. Goh’s eyes wide as he tasted Ash’s pre-cum as he tightens his lips onto Ash’s penis suck even harder. Ash shiver as he felt Goh sucking on his penis with all of his might as he leaks more and more pre-cum into his friends mouth. Goh loved how warm and soft Ash’s penis tasted as it he can’t get enough of it. Ash felt himself trembling as he suddenly starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Goh’s mouth. Goh stopped bobbing his head as he felt shot after shot of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts drinking it. After Ash got done firing his hot load and Goh was finish drinking Ash’s load, Goh softly pulls his lips off of Ash’s penis. Ash let out a huge sigh as he felt relief.

Ash: You truly did and amazing job, Goh.

Goh: Thanks.

Ash: You ready for your blowjob?

Goh: I sure am.

Ash: Good! I want you to sit down and enjoy it.

Goh: Okay.

Goh would slowly get himself back up onto his feet as he soon sat down on the edge of his bed. Ash slowly gets down onto his knees as he was inches away from Goh’s cute hot adorable penis. Goh smile at Ash as he’s having a great time with him. Ash felt his heart beating a bit fast as he took a deep breath as he slowly lean forward and wraps his lips around the head of Goh’s penis. Goh gasped as he felt Ash’s amazing hot lips touching the tip of his penis as he soon felt his whole body shiver. Ash slowly breathes through his nose as he gently devours the rest of Goh’s penis into his mouth. Goh shiver as he soon felt his penis inside Ash’s mouth as he let out pleasing moan as he feeling very happy about it. Ash softly tighten his lips around his best friend’s penis as he gently start bobbing his head up and down on it as he softly slurps on it. Goh let out a pleasurable sigh as he huff and puff a bit heavy, but was sure enjoying the pleasure of Ash sucking on his penis. Ash continues to suck Goh’s softly as he loved how warm and soft Goh’s penis skin tasted. Goh soon felt himself shaking as he soon felt his penis leaking pre-cum inside Ash’s mouth. Ash eyes sparkle as he taste Goh’s pre-cum as gently pick up his pace as he starts bobbing his head a bit faster. Goh let out a sharp gasp as he felt Ash’s mouth bobbing a bit faster. Ash bobbles his head faster and faster as he really wants to please Goh. Goh felt himself trembling as the heat would be too much as he whimper and squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash stopped bobbing his head as he felt shot after shot of Goh’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he slow swallows every last drop of Goh’s cum. Once Goh was done firing his load, Ash softly pull his lips off his best friend’s penis as he look up at him.

Goh: Wow Ash! You really know how to please a guy.

Ash: Thanks! Next time when you suck my penis, try going a bit slow so you can savor the taste of penis inside your mouth.

Goh: Okay! Is that how I squirted that much into your mouth?

Ash: Exactly!

Goh: Thanks for telling me that. I promise to savor your warm sweet hot penis, Ash.

Ash: I’m happy to hear that. Now it’s time for the real fun to begin.

Goh: Wait! You mean…

Ash: That’s right and if you don’t mind I would like to pound you first.

Goh: Okay.

Ash: Awesome! Now get yourself nice and comfortable.

Goh nodded his head as he move himself onto his bed as he slowly lays down on it as he got himself nice and comfy.

Ash: Comfy?

Goh: I think so.

Ash: Good, I’m going to join you.

Ash slowly stood back up onto his feet as he soon hop onto Goh’s bed as he gently lays on top of Goh’s warm hot soft body. Goh gasp as he was surprise to feel Ash on top of him as he soon felt his penis becoming horny again due to that thought.

Ash: Oh my! Looks like you’re a very horny boy, Goh.

Goh: I can’t help it. You’re just so attractive.

Ash: Thanks! You ready?

Goh: Yeah! I’m ready.

Ash smile as he aligns the tip of his wet head penis against Goh’s anus. Goh gasped as he felt the wet head of Ash’s penis touching against his anus as his whole body shiver.

Ash: You okay?

Goh: I’m fine. Keep going.

Ash nodded his head as he slowly thrust himself forward as he soon felt the head of his penis easily slipping right through Goh’s anus as it enters him. Goh gasp as he was surprised to feel Ash’s penis easily sliding right on through his anus as he could feel it entering inside of him. Ash and Goh stare deeply into each other’s eyes as their lips soon met each other as the boy’s starts making out while Ash softly thrusts himself into his hot amazing friend. Goh happily moans into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s amazing warm wet penis sliding easily inside of him as he couldn’t help himself as he wrap his arms and legs around Ash’s body. Ash’s eyes widen in shock as he was surprise to feel Goh wrapping himself around him as he continue his steady thrusting. Goh felt Ash’s penis moving deeper and deeper inside of him as he whimper louder and louder into Ash’s mouth as he soon yelp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis pressing against his sweet spot. Goh wrap himself very tightly around Ash as he begins to tremble while Ash continues to pounding as he too felt the tip of his penis pressing against Goh’s anus. Goh felt himself burning up as he soon felt sweat rapidly dripping from his body as he kept letting out whimpering moans into Ash’s mouth. Ash would also feel himself getting hot as he suddenly let out a loud gasp into Goh’s mouth as felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside of Goh. Goh gasped as he felt Ash’s sticky pre-cum entering inside of him as he starts to feel tense while his insides quickly put the squeeze on Ash’s penis while his anus would feel his entrance up with Ash’s penis inside. Ash grunted into Goh’s mouth as he felt Goh’s insides and anus squeezing on his penis as he still continues to pound him. Ash and Goh felt themselves burning up as sweat easily slides down their bodies as Ash tries to ignore the heat, but it would be overwhelming as he moans on the top of his lungs inside Goh’s mouth as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goh. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he too was overwhelm by the heat as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs and fires his white hot gooey cum in between his and Ash’s bodies as they both got covered in Goh’s piping hot boy milk. As both boys got done squirting their loads, Ash and Goh slowly pull their lips apart as they start breathing heavily while continuing to stare into each other’s eyes.

Goh: Wow Ash! That pounding felt amazing! Thanks for cumming inside of me.

Ash: You’re welcome.

Goh: By the way, how are we going to clean ourselves clean if we have to run naked to through the train to take a quick shower?

Ash: Way ahead of you, Goh! I had a feeling we would be having sex, so I brought some wet wipes with me just in case.

Goh: Really?!?

Ash: They’re in my backpack.

Goh: You’re so amazing!

Ash: Thanks! It’s your turn now.

Goh: Awesome! I’m actually feeling comfortable, is it alright if you remain where you’re at?

Ash: Sure anything for my cute hot friend.

Goh: Stop it Ash. You’re embarrassing.

Ash: Awe! Are you easily embarrassed because I love giving compliments to you?

Goh: I’m still not use to that.

Ash: Come on! You shouldn’t have to feel embarrassed. You should feel proud of the compliments that I give you. Each compliment that I give you comes from the heart.

Goh: Oh! You really do care about me, don’t you?

Ash: I sure do.

Goh: I’m sorry if I was pushing you away.

Ash: It’s alright. What do you want me to do since I’m already in position?

Goh: Actually, could you please your penis out of me then I’ll tell you.

Ash: Oh! Okay.

Ash obey Goh’s wish as he slowly pulls his penis out of him. Goh gasped as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him, but whimpers as he felt Ash’s piping hot load slowly oozing out of him as it starts to leak out of his anus and drips onto his bed. Ash would adjust his position to Goh’s fitting. Goh nodded his head Ash was in perfect position.

Ash: Now what?

Goh: Now spread your cute butt cheeks apart and sit down on my penis.

Ash nodded his head as he place his hands onto his butt cheeks and spread them apart as he expose his cute anus. Ash would adjust himself as he soon lower himself down onto the tip of Goh’s penis. Once he felt the warm wet gooey tip of Goh’s penis, Ash let out a soft gasp as he knew that he was in the right position as he continues to go down. Ash whimper as he could feel the tip of Goh’s penis pushing against his anus, but it would easily slip right on through as it enters him. Ash eyes widen as he let out a surprising gasp as he couldn’t believe how easy it was. Goh smiled as he could feel his penis back inside of Ash.

Goh: Wow! It feels good to be back inside of you again.

Ash: You really like having your penis inside of me, huh?

Goh: I can’t help it. It felt so good pounding it this morning.

Ash: So what are we going to do?

Goh: You’re going to do nothing. I’ll be doing all the hard work.

Ash: Wait! You’re going to thrust yourself up into me!?!

Goh: That’s right.

Ash: I think we should hold hands for okay.

Goh: Of course we were. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ash and Goh would extend their hands out towards each other as they both slowly grab a hold. Once they clamp their hands together, Ash and Goh smile as they both felt excited.

Goh: You ready to be pounded, Ash?

Ash: I sure am. I hope you don’t mind if I squirt a lot of my hot boy milk all over you.

Goh: I don’t mind at all. Go ahead and squirt as much as you want onto me.

Ash smiled as he was happy to hear that as Goh took a deep breath and begins thrusting himself up into his best friend. Ash gasp as he felt Goh’s warm wet penis sliding up inside of me as it made his whole body shake as Ash slightly squeeze Goh’s hands. Goh smile as he continues thrusting himself up into Ash. Ash would let out some deep breaths as he enjoys Goh’s penis sliding up inside of him until his eyes widen and he let out a stunning gasped as he soon felt the tip of Goh’s penis hitting his sweet spot which instantly causes him to start oozing pre-cum. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing Ash’s glistering pre-cum leaking from his penis as he continues to pound his best friend. Ash smiled as he could sweat forming on Goh’s hot body as it starts to slide down it. Goh would be feeling warm as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash would feel Goh’s pre-cum entering his body as he continues to shake while his insides quickly clamp onto Goh’s penis while his anus would seal the entrance as it squeezes Goh’s penis very tightly. Goh grunted as he could feel Ash’s anus and insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his best friend. Ash and Goh would start to breath heavily in sync with each other as they felt themselves getting hotter and hotter. Ash and Goh would see each other’s steam coming out of their mouths as both felt super hot as sweat quickly slides down their bodies as Goh gives one final thrust and squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasped as his eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Goh’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it soon reach his sweet spot causing him to explode his white hot gooey cum all over Goh’s body. Goh gasped as he felt Ash’s warm hot boy milk hitting his body as he felt his penis twitch inside of Ash and squirts even more cum inside his best friend. Once both boys were done releasing their steamy loads, Ash and Goh look deeply into each other’s eyes and smile as they both felt exhausted as Ash gently lays on top of Goh’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both fell asleep. While they were napping, Goh’s penis would shrink as it pops right out of Ash’s anus then Goh’s steamy hot boy milk would slowly start oozing its way out of Ash as it leaks out of his anus and slide down onto Goh thighs then onto the bed. Once morning came, both boys would slowly wake up as they both stare at each other and smile.

Ash: Morning, Goh.

Goh: Morning, Ash.

Ash: I guess we both crashed after releasing our final orgasm last night.

Goh: I guess so.

Ash: Let’s get ourselves clean and go have breakfast.

Goh: Sounds good, but how are we going to get clean?

Ash: Did you forget what I told you yesterday.

Goh: Oh! That’s right. You brought wet wipes.

Ash: Exactly! Let’s help each other get clean.

Goh: Okay.

Ash slowly removes himself off of Goh’s warm hot soft body as he plants his feet onto the floor as he slowly stretches his body, so it won’t become stiff. Goh would lean up as he too would stretch as he didn’t want to become stiff as well. Once both boys got their stretches in, Ash would go to his backpack as he pull out two wet wipes and hands one of them to Goh. As both boys open their wet wipe, they begin wiping their bodies clean as they make sure that they wipe up all of the gooey dry spots off their body. Ash and Goh would check each other’s bodies as they spotted no dry cum spots as they both quickly got dress as they along with Pikachu would go get breakfast before arriving in the Wild Area!

To Be Continued…


	4. Learning the Secrets

Ash & Goh’s Wild World Journeys Chapter 4: Learning the Secrets

Based off of the Episode: Mind-Bogging Dynamax

The very next day, the same Scorbunny from before would look at itself in a mirror as it daydreams about Goh. The train would finally arrive in the Wild Area as Scorbunny would be amazed at the wild Pokémon in the Wild Area. Scorbunny would then check out the rooms as it soon found the room with Ash and Goh’s backpack as the boys would have breakfast. Ash would try to eat some bread, but it was super hard as Goh suggest to him to break it down into tiny pieces. Ash would follow Goh’s advice while Scorbunny would jump around hoping to get to Goh’s attention, but Goh would continue eating his breakfast. Scorbunny would try a different strategy as it got closer to Goh and wave its ears around, but it wouldn’t hurt as Scorbunny is becoming frustrated. Ash would slurp the rest of breakfast as Goh found it uneasy, but Ash told him that he should try it as well. Scorbunny would walk pass Goh as Goh continues to eat as he too would slurp the rest of his breakfast. Scorbunny would become super upset as it exit the room and notice some berries as it would grab one and eat it then would kick the berry causing the server to have an accident which got everyone’s attention as the server apologize. Scorbunny realize that it done something wrong as it quietly sneak away as it would hide in a dark corner on the train while taking a nap. Once the train stopped, it woke Scorbunny up as it was still feeling sleepy as Ash, Goh and Pikachu would exit the train. Once the doors close, Scorbunny would notice Goh getting the train as it starts to panic and start running hoping to find an exit, so it can catch up to Goh. Once it found a small opening, Scorbunny was about to jump through when the train enters a tunnel prevent Scorbunny from escaping the train. Meanwhile, Ash and Goh would finally arrive in the Wild Area as Goh wanted to get more info about the giant size Pokémon. Goh would ask the ticket guy if he knows anything about giant size Pokémon as he told the boys that they were talking about Dynamax. Ash would surprise to hear that it’s called Dynamax as the ticket guy told them to keep an eye out for a red light. Meanwhile back at the train, Scorbunny would hop right out of the moving train and quickly rolled down a hill as it crashes against a tree. Scorbunny quickly dashes back up onto the train tracks as it hype itself up as it was determine to see Goh again and gets into a racers post and starts running towards him. Back in the Wild Area, Ash and Goh would go all around as Goh snaps photos of the Pokémon that lived in the Wild Area as they were having a great time. Meanwhile Scorbunny would run away from a train as it made it out of harm’s way as it continues to track down Goh as it was feeling exhausted. Back in the Wild Area, Ash would spot some red lights, but Goh believed that they weren’t the ones that the ticket guy mention as a train came on by. Once the train was gone, Ash and Goh would hop across the tracks as they spotted a sleeping Snorlax as they believed that it was the Dynamax Pokémon as Goh took a photo of it and some info from his Rotom Phone. Scorbunny would be soaked and muddy as it continues its search as it soon spotted Goh as it was super happy and start running towards him. Goh would get Snorlax’s height was it was 10 and ½ feet. Ash and Goh would be disappointed as they thought that Snorlax would be a lot bigger. Scorbunny continues to try to get Goh’s attention, but it wouldn’t work as Ash told Goh that he believes that Snorlax is sleeping near the tree as it waits for the berry to fall off as Goh doesn’t believe Ash’s theory. Scorbunny would become very upset as it kicked a rock right towards Goh, but Goh ducked as it hits Ash instead then hits the berry as it fell right off the tree as the sleeping Snorlax leaped up into the air and eat the berry. Goh was shocked that Ash was right as he made a joke while Ash asked who hit him with a rock as he, Pikachu and Goh soon discover that it was the same Scorbunny that they met. Goh asked Scorbunny if it traveled all the way to see them again as Scorbunny nodded its head yes as Ash told Goh that he believes that Scorbunny wants Goh’s partner which surprises him. Goh apologize to Scorbunny as he told the fiery rabbit that his first Pokémon that he wants to catch it Mew as Scorbunny was very upset then out of nowhere mysterious red lights appear as it went towards Snorlax. Ash and Goh would be shock as a giant red beam would beam down onto Snorlax as it starts to grow very big as it Dynamax. Ash and Goh were absolutely stunned that they witness Snorlax Dynamaxing in front of them as Goh quickly tells Ash that the Dynamax Snorlax is on the train tracks and the next train will be coming in 8 minutes as the boys and Pikachu try to push the Dynamax Snorlax off the tracks, but it would be no use. Ash have Pikachu zapping at Snorlax, but it did nothing as Snorlax launch a Hyper Beam attack at Ash and Goh as they both dodged it as Goh would be on top of Ash as they thankful that they dodge the attack. Ash continues to scream at Snorlax to wake up, but it would remain asleep as Goh told Ash if they could get Snorlax to eat another berry like before it would shrink back down to its normal size. Ash and Pikachu would climb up the gigantic Pokémon as well as Goh, but he would slip as Scorbunny panics while still caring about Goh. Ash and Pikachu would climb up the massive tree as they both were shocked at how huge the berry was while Goh was amazed at the Dynamax Snorlax. Goh instructed Ash to where the berry should fall as Ash order Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Once Pikachu’s attack made contact with the berry it did nothing as Ash ask Goh how much time they have left. Goh told Ash that they have 4 minutes remaining as Ash would jump onto the berry and begin swinging on it while Pikachu continues to use a whole bunch of Iron Tail’s as they finally snapped it off as it start rolling towards the Dynamax Snorlax’s mouth, but it would get caught up in a bush as Goh would try to push the berry. Scorbunny would watch as it roots for Goh until everyone would the train track bell ring as they knew that the train is rapidly approaching as Scorbunny suddenly appears as it would help Goh push the berry. Ash and Pikachu quickly hop down from the giant tree as Goh and Scorbunny continues to push the berry as Goh soon watch Scorbunny’s feet as it was getting a fiery traction as he remember its battle Pikachu from before as he then order the fiery rabbit to use Double Kick and put everything in it. Scorbunny obeyed Goh’s orders as it kicked the berry loose and start rolling back down towards the Dynamax Snorlax’s mouth. Dynamax Snorlax leaped into the air causing Ash and Goh to go flying up as well as it caught the berry with its mouth. The berry fell right into Snorlax’s mouth as well as Scorbunny as the Dynamax Snorlax hopped enough off the train trail as Goh rush right over to the Dynamax Snorlax’s mouth as he order it to spit Scorbunny out as the Dynamax Snorlax would shrink back to normal size. Once Snorlax was back to normal size, Goh would notice Scorbunny’s ears popping out of Snorlax’s mouth as Snorlax spit Scorbunny out as Goh caught the wet drooling fiery rabbit. Goh told Scorbunny that he was happy that it was alright. Scorbunny shook Snorlax’s drool right off as Goh told it that it Double Kick saved a lot of lives as Scorbunny felt very proud of itself, but remember what Goh said as it was about to leave, but Goh stopped it as he told Scorbunny that he wants it’s to be the very first Pokémon that he catch which Scorbunny was thrill. Goh would throw his Pokéball as a curveball at Scorbunny, but it misses as Scorbunny kick the Pokéball into the air as Scorbunny jumped up and its head hits the Pokéball as Goh caught his very first Pokémon, Scorbunny. Goh asked Ash if he did it right as Ash told him that he sure did as Goh’s Rotom Phone told them that Scorbunny was added to his Pokédex which Goh was super thrill as he soon let out his newly caught Pokémon. Goh told Scorbunny that they’ll be a great team as Ash would agree. On the way back home, Ash, Goh, Pikachu and Scorbunny would hop back onto a train back to Wyndon. Ash and Pikachu smiled as they were happy to see Goh and Scorbunny bonding as Ash decided to show Goh a few more secrets.

Ash: Hey Goh!

Goh: Yeah Ash!

Ash: I think it’s time that I show you a few more secrets that I learn from traveling.

Goh: Oh! Okay!

Ash: Before I do that, there’s one thing that we must do.

Goh: What would that be?

Ash: We have to strip down naked and kiss each other.

Goh: You can’t be serious! You really want me to be naked in front Scorbunny.

Ash: Absolutely! It’s okay if you don’t want to learn the cool secrets that I learn.

Goh: Of course I do. It’s just that I can’t believe that I have to be naked in front of my very first Pokémon that I caught. It feels embarrassing.

Ash: Trust me! You’ll like the surprises that I’m about to reveal to you.

Goh: Okay. If you insist!

Ash and Goh would shred their clothes in front of each other and their Pokémon. Once both boys had removed every piece of clothes, Scorbunny’s eyes sparkle as it couldn’t believe that its seeing its trainer buck naked for the first time as Goh would blush red of embarrassment.

Goh: I can’t believe that you talked me into this.

Ash: Don’t worry! You’ll be find! Now are you ready?

Goh: I guess so.

Ash: Come on, Goh! Say it like you mean it.

Goh: Okay! I feel confident!

Ash smiled as he could feel Goh’s convinced as both boys step closer towards each other as they soon felt their penises rubbing against each other as their lips slowly met. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as it was shocked to see its master kissing Ash as it was becoming upset and was about to kick Ash’s butt again, but Pikachu shouted at Scorbunny which it calmed down as the two boys continue making out with each other. Ash and Goh felt themselves heating up as their hands roam each other’s body as their lips continue to press against one another. After kissing each other for exactly 10 minutes straight, Ash slowly pull his lips away as he secretly give his secret gift to Goh.

Goh: Is that it?

Ash: It sure is.

Goh: Awesome! Is it alright if I put my clothes back on?

Ash: How about we hold off until we reach Wyndon.

Goh: Why’s that?

Ash: There are a few secrets that I’m about to reveal that will shock you.

Goh: You’re scaring me, Ash.

Ash: I’m sorry if I am, but this is very important. I just gave you some of my secret powers to you.

Goh: Secret powers?

Ash: Yes! All of my secret powers came to me from a special wish that I made in the Viridian Forest!

Goh: Come on, Ash!

Ash: I’m telling you the truth, Goh! If you don’t believe me then you might believe this. Pikachu, I wish you could speak.

As Ash made his wish, Goh shook his head in disbelief as he found Ash kidding himself when Pikachu took a deep breath and begin speaking.

Pikachu: Ash is telling you the truth, Goh!

Goh’s eyes widen with absolute shock while Scorbunny gasped in disbelief as they both couldn’t believe what they’re hearing.

Goh: No way that this is happening. This has to be some kind of trick.

Pikachu: This is no trick, Goh!

Goh feeling overwhelm and stunned, he would sit down as he continues to shake his head in disbelief.

Goh: How in the world is this happening.

Pikachu: If you’re ready to listen, I can shed some light on this.

Goh: Okay! I’m all ears.

Pikachu: Ash was starting off as newbie like you, Goh.

Goh: Wait, I’m a newbie.

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Sorry! What I meant to say that Ash was a beginner. When we arrive in the Viridian Forest and decided to camp for the night, Ash would wake up as he had to take care of business.

Goh: Oh!

Ash remained silent as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

Pikachu: Once he got done, he soon spotted a strange red shooting star as he made his wish.

Goh: What was your wish, Ash?

Ash: My wish was I could bond with all of the male Pokémon that I meet along my journey by having sex with them as a human boy like myself.

Goh: Wow! That’s an interesting wish.

Ash: Thanks.

Pikachu: They very next day, one of Ash’s friends would be upset with his Caterpie as it went back inside its Pokéball as Ash was fuming mad. He grabbed Caterpie’s Pokéball and left me and Misty behind. I knew what Ash was going to do.

Ash: You did?

Pikachu: Yes. I could sense that you wanted to make sure that Caterpie was alright, so you Caterpie transform itself from a Pokémon to a real human boy as he and Ash please each other. Ash did everything in his power to make sure that Caterpie was happy. Once they were done, Caterpie was feeling better about itself.

Goh: That’s amazing.

Ash: It sure was plus I can’t believe that you knew about it without me telling you, buddy.

Pikachu: Well, I’m your partner and I can sense these things especially when you do it with other human boys.

Ash: Oh!

Ash felt embarrassed as he felt his face turning red.

Goh: Okay! What other secrets are there that I need to know.

Ash: Well you heard it from Pikachu, you now have the power to wish Scorbunny into a real human boy and have sex with him.

Goh & Scorbunny gasped as they both were shock to learn that as they stare at each other.

Goh: Any other ones?

Ash: There’s one more and this one is a real shocker, so prepare for yourself, Goh.

Goh: Okay.

Ash: I wish that Pikachu would have a penis and anus just like mine.

Pikachu gasped as it magically felt itself growing a penis and an anus just like his master. Goh’s eyes widen in pure shock as he couldn’t believe what he just witnessed.

Goh: This is incredible. I have to take a pic of this!

Ash: YOU CAN’T DO THAT!!!

Goh gasped in shock as he was surprise to hear Ash’s anger in his tone.

Goh: Why not?

Ash: The whole world can’t know these special powers. I truly trusted you and hoping that you would understand. I gave you my powers, so you can experience the things that I did when I was traveling.

Goh: Okay. I promise that I won’t take a pic or video of this experience.

Ash: Thank you. If someone evil like Team Rocket found out about this, they would kidnap me and make me do their bidding, so they can capture and abuse the Pokémon.

Goh gasped as he slowly realizing what Ash is trying to say as a tear slowly side down his face as now know what Ash is telling him.

Pikachu: You okay, Goh!

Goh: I’m fine, Pikachu. I now know what you’re saying. I promise to keep this a secret.

Ash: Thank you. How about you try your powers out!

Goh: Okay. I wish that Scorbunny could talk.

Scorbunny looked at Goh as it took a deep breath and begin talking.

Scorbunny: Are you really okay, Goh?

Scorbunny gasped as it was surprised that it can talk. Goh gasped as well as he couldn’t believe that his first ever Pokémon that he caught was actually talking to him. Goh calmed himself down and nodded his head.

Goh: Yeah Scorbunny! I’m fine.

Scorbunny would hop onto Goh’s lap and rub up against his master. Goh smiled as he was happy that Scorbunny truly cares about it.

Goh: Thanks, Scorbunny!

Scorbunny: You’re welcome.

Pikachu: Ash and I are very proud of you, Goh! I know that this isn’t easy on you, but you’re slowly understanding what my master as been through.

Goh: Thank you, Pikachu.

Ash: I just had an idea. How we celebrate by having sex with our Pokémon.

Goh: Okay. Does that sound good to you, Scorbunny.

Scorbunny: Absolutely!

Pikachu: Excellent! How about you give Scorbunny his penis and anus then we can get started.

Goh: Okay, but how do I do that?

Ash: Don’t you remember.

Goh: Oh yeah! I wish Scorbunny have penis and anus just like mine.

Scorbunny gasped as it magically felt itself growing a penis and an anus just like his master. Scorbunny is in shock as he couldn’t believe that it has a penis and anus just like Pikachu.

Goh: Now what do we do?

Ash: Now we give our partners a blowjob.

Goh gasped as he was surprise what Ash just said as he decided to go with it. Ash would get down onto his knees as he would ground level towards Pikachu’s penis. Goh would follow Ash’s lead as he would do the same as he too would be ground level towards Scorbunny’s penis. Goh felt his heart beating super fast as he soon felt himself trembling as he soon gasp as he felt Ash’s warm soft hands touching his.

Ash: It’s alright, Goh. You don’t have to be nervous. I’m right here by your side.

Goh smiled as he felt reassure from Ash as he nervous slowly calm down. Goh would take one big breath as he and Ash slowly lean closer towards their Pokémon’s penis as they gently grab a hold of them with their warm soft lips. Pikachu and Scorbunny gasped as they felt their master’s warm soft lips touching their penises as they both look at each other as Pikachu coach Scorbunny to remain calm as they both Pokémon smile as they enjoyed feeling of their penises inside their master’s mouths. Ash happily moans as he miss tasting Pikachu’s warm hot penis while Goh’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually sucking on a penis from a male Pokémon. Ash would squeeze Goh’s hands to calm him down as it would have soothing effect. Ash and Goh would breathe through their noses as they both softly suck and slurp on Pikachu and Scorbunny’s penis. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he yelp as he felt his penis being slurp into Goh’s mouth while Pikachu happily moans as he miss feeling Ash’s warm soft lips sucking on his penis. Scorbunny was surprise to see how relax Pikachu is as he decided to follow Pikachu’s lead. Goh was surprise to feel how warm and hot Scorbunny’s penis tasted as he continues to suck and slurp on it slowly. Scorbunny and Pikachu would breathe through their noses as they both could feel their masters warm up their penises as they both release their pre-cum into their master’s mouth. Goh’s eyes widen as he was stun and shock to taste Scorbunny’s pre-cum as he didn’t know what to do, but Ash would squeeze Goh’s hand again as he remember that Ash is right behind as he slowly calm himself down. Scorbunny gasped as he was surprise to feel himself leaking pre-cum into his master’s mouth. Ash and Goh kept sucking and slurping away at Pikachu and Scorbunny’s penis. Pikachu and Scorbunny felt themselves trembling as they both couldn’t bare their master’s warm hot mouths as Pikachu quickly covers his mouth as Scorbunny would do the same as both Pokémon exploded their white hot gooey steamy cum deep into their master’s mouths. Ash and Goh’s eyes sparkle as they both felt hot steamy Pokémon cum coming out of their partners and into their mouths as they both would drink their partners Pokémon cum. Once both boys got done drinking their partners cum, Ash and Goh slowly pull their lips off of Pikachu’s and Scorbunny’s penises as they both slowly stood back and would sit back down on their beds.

Ash: How are you holding up, Goh?

Goh: I’m fine. I can’t believe that I drank Scorbunny’s cum.

Pikachu: How about you, Scorbunny?

Scorbunny: I’m shocked that I squirted my Pokémon cum into my master’s mouth.

Ash: Well, we hope that you both are ready for the next exciting part.

Goh: What’s that?

Pikachu: Us Pokémon gets to pound our masters.

Scorbunny: I’m going to do what?!?!

Ash: Just watch.

Ash would get himself comfortable as he would lay flat on his back on the bed as he stuck his legs up into the air exposing his cute anus in front of Pikachu. Pikachu smiled as he walks closer towards Ash as he soon positions the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash gasps as he felt the steamy wet head of Pikachu’s penis rubbing against his anus. Goh and Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what they’re seeing as Pikachu calm himself before processing. Once Pikachu himself calm, he took a deep breath and begin thrusting himself forward as he felt the tip of his penis pushing against his master’s anus. Ash shivered as he could feel the warm head of Pikachu’s penis pushing against his anus as he soon gasped as he felt Pikachu warm penis sliding through his anus as it enters inside of him. Pikachu smile as he’s happy to be back inside his master as he slowly start thrusting himself into Ash. Ash gasped as he felt Pikachu’s warm hot penis sliding inside of him as he begins to shake. Pikachu would start grunting as he shoves his penis deeply into his master. Ash would huff and puff as he could see steam coming out of his mouth as Goh and Scorbunny would see Ash’s steamy breath as well. Pikachu continue his steady thrusting as he knows that he penis won’t go any further, but enjoys pounding his master for fun. Ash happily moans as he could feel Pikachu trying his best to please. Pikachu gasped as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside his master. Ash gasped as he felt Pikachu’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly squeeze Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu let out a hard gasped as he could feel his masters insides squeezing his penis very tightly while also feeling Ash’s anus sealing its entrance with Pikachu’s penis still inside. Pikachu gasp even harder as he couldn’t bare having his penis being squeezed very hard by his penis as Pikachu cover his mouth while trembling as he starts squirting his white hot gooey Pokémon cum into his master. Ash’s eyes sparkle as he felt the flow of Pikachu’s warm hot Pokémon cum entering his body as it causes to shake and squirt his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands directly on his body. Goh and Scorbunny’s eyes widen and sparkle as they couldn’t believe what they just saw. Ash and Pikachu would be out of breath as Pikachu slowly pulls his penis out of his master. Ash let out a sharp gasped as he no longer felt his buddy’s penis inside of him, but soon felt Pikachu’s Pokémon cum oozing its way out as it would slowly leak out of his anus and drip down onto the bed. Pikachu would back away from his master as Ash would slowly lower his legs down onto his bed as he gently lifts himself up as Goh and Scorbunny saw the surprising amount of boy milk that was all over Ash’s body. Ash and Pikachu would turn look directly at Goh and Scorbunny as they would ask them what they saw.

Goh: How are you feeling, Ash?

Ash: I’m feeling great! 

Scorbunny: How about you, Pikachu?

Pikachu: I’m feeling fine.

Ash: What did you two think of Pikachu pounding me?

Goh: To be honest, it was interesting, but I notice that Pikachu’s penis didn’t go very far inside of you, Ash.

Ash: That maybe true, but I know that my buddy tries his best to please me. That’s why whenever I feel Pikachu’s warm hot penis sliding inside of me, I can’t help but to happily moan as it feels amazing.

Scorbunny: Have you ever rode your master’s penis while as a Pokémon, Pikachu?

Pikachu: I sure have. Once Ash’s penis enters through of my anus, my insides quickly latch onto it very tightly. Ash would grab a hold of me and starts bouncing me up and down on his penis.

Scorbunny: Wow! That sounds awesome.

Pikachu: Maybe you’ll get to experience that feeling, but I know that Goh is very curious to know what a male’s Pokémon penis feels like inside of him. Would I be correct?

Goh: Yeah! I’m sorry if I disappointed you, Scorbunny, but I really want to know what it feels like being pounded by a male Pokémon.

Scorbunny: It’s alright. I know that I’ll get to experience it someday. You ready for me to pound you?

Goh: I sure am.

Ash and Pikachu smile as Goh would adjust himself as he slowly gets himself comfortable as he lays completely down onto his bed and rest his head on his nice comfy pillow as he lifts his legs up into the air exposing his cute adorable anus to Scorbunny. Scorbunny gasped as he couldn’t believe that he’s staring at his master’s anus as he felt his penis twitching. Scorbunny slowly walks over towards Goh as he gently presses the tip of his penis against Goh’s anus. Goh gasped as he felt the warm head of Scorbunny’s penis rubbing against his anus as he soon felt himself trembling.

Scorbunny: You okay, Goh?

Goh: I’m fine. Please keep going.

Scorbunny heard his master as he continues onward. Scorbunny would take a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself forward into his master. Goh gasped as he felt the warm head of Scorbunny’s pushing against his anus until he let out a loud grunt as his eyes widen as he soon felt Scorbunny’s penis pushing through his anus and entering inside of him. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that his penis is inside his master as he could feel his master’s warm hot insides as it made his body shiver.

Goh: You okay, Scorbunny?

Scorbunny: I’m fine. It just feels strange that I’m inside of you.

Goh: I know, your penis feels so good and warm inside of me. Could you please start moving.

Scorbunny nodded his head as he took one big deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward into his master. Goh gasped as he felt Scorbunny’s warm hot penis sliding inside of him as he could feel it brushing against his anus and his insides as he soon felt his body shiver. Goh quickly grip his bed sheets as he could feel Scorbunny’s penis in and out of his hole as he starts moaning. Scorbunny’s ears popped up as he was shock to hear his master moaning as he continue on pounding. Ash and Pikachu smiled as they’re surprise how well Goh and Scorbunny are doing as they continue to watch them. Goh would soon see steam coming out of his mouth as he felt himself getting hot and could feel sweat droplets sliding down his body. Scorbunny would be feeling hot as well as he continues pounding his master as he leaks his pre-cum into him. Goh gasped in shock as he felt Scorbunny’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly tense up and put the squeeze on Scorbunny’s penis while his anus would seal his entrance with Scorbunny’s penis still inside of him. Scorbunny gasped as he could feel his penis being squeeze very tightly by Goh’s anus and insides as it would be too for him as Scorbunny quickly cover his mouth and moan as he viciously release his white hot gooey Pokémon cum into his master. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he felt Scorbunny’s hot steamy Pokémon cum entering inside of him as it would be too much for him to handle as he quickly go of his bed sheets as he covers his mouth and violently squirts his steamy white hot gooey cum into the air as it soon drops down onto his body as he shakes and shiver. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he shock to see the amount of cum his master had squirted. Ash and Pikachu were amazed as well. Scorbunny would be out of breath as he slowly pulls his penis out of his master. Goh gasped as he no longer felt Scorbunny’s penis inside of him, but whimper as he could feel Scorbunny’s load oozing its way out as it slowly leaks out of his anus and drips onto the bed. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he was amazed at the amount of cum he had squirted into his master. Goh would gently lower his back down onto his bed as he gently lifts himself up off and turn himself around to face Ash and Pikachu. Scorbunny would turn himself around as he does the same thing.

Ash: How are you holding up, Goh?

Goh: I’m fine. I can’t believe that I felt Scorbunny’s Pokémon cum inside of me. It felt absolutely different from yours, Ash.

Pikachu: How about you, Scorbunny?

Scorbunny: It felt weird that I was pounding my master, but it felt good doing it.

Ash: I think it’s time for the final step then we all should get some sleep.

Pikachu: Oh boy! It’s been a very long time since we last did it.

Goh: Wait! Is Pikachu…

Ash: That’s right. I wish Pikachu was a human boy.

A could of smoke quickly surrounded Pikachu as it magically transformers from a Pokémon into a real human boy. As the smokes clear, Pikachu would stand proudly on the bed buck naked in front of Ash, Goh and Scorbunny. Goh and Scorbunny’s eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe that they just witness Pikachu transforming from a Pokémon into a human boy right in front of their eyes as they both became horny with excitement.

Ash: Now it’s your turn Goh.

Goh: Oh! Okay. I wish Scorbunny was a human boy.

A could of smoke quickly surrounded Scorbunny as it magically transforms from a Pokémon into a real human boy. As the smokes clear, Scorbunny would stand on the bed buck naked in front of Goh, Ash and Pikachu. Once Pokéboys were transform, Pikachu and Scorbunny would sit down on the bed next to their masters as Goh is in absolute shock.

Ash: What do you think, Goh? Pretty amazing!?!

Goh: It sure is.

Without any warning, Goh would suddenly lean towards Scorbunny as he fainted. Ash, Pikachu and Scorbunny gasped as they all believe that male Pokémon transforming into human boys might’ve been too much for Goh to handle as Scorbunny would lightly tap Goh’s cheek trying to wake his master up. Goh would slowly moan and groan as he slowly opens up his eyes as he sees Scorbunny’s human face as he quickly remember that he and Pikachu are now human boys and not Pokémon.

Goh: What happen?

Ash: I think the shock of seeing Pikachu and Scorbunny as human boys overwhelm you.

Goh: I’m sorry for fainting on you guys.

Ash: It’s alright. I shouldn’t have reveal some many secrets at once.

Goh: Please not say that. I know that you meant well. I can handle it.

Ash: Okay. I think me and Pikachu should go first will you continue to recuperate.

Goh: Okay.

Ash and Pikachu would move themselves around as Pikachu would be on his hands and knees on the bed while his master would be right behind him. Ash would place his hands onto Pikachu’s butt cheeks as he softly spreads them apart exposing Pikachu’s cute anus. Pikachu gasped as he felt his anus being exposed as his face quickly turns bright red. Ash slowly positions the tip of his penis right onto Pikachu’s anus. Pikachu felt the warm tip of his master’s penis rubbing against his anus as he shivers. Ash would take a deep breath as he grips Pikachu’s butt cheeks with all of his might as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward into his buddy. Pikachu gasped as he felt the warm head of his master’s penis pushing against his anus as he continues to shiver until he let out a gasp as he felt Ash’s penis shoving its way through his anus as it enters his body. Goh and Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Ash just penetrate his buddy. Goh would lean up as he felt a bit better. Goh and Scorbunny would grab a hold of each other’s penis as they both would give each other a handjob while they watch. Ash would breathe a bit heavy as he took slow deep breaths and begin thrusting himself into his buddy. Pikachu gasped as he felt his master’s penis moving deep inside of him as he grips the bed sheets tightly as he tries to keep from making any noises. As Ash finds his rhythm he would smile. Goh notice that Ash is having a great time as he felt himself blushing as he truly admires Ash a lot. Pikachu would feel his body moving in sync with Ash’s thrusts as the both of them starts to feel hot as they could feel sweat droplets forming. As their body temperature raises the sweat droplets would start to slide down their bodies as Ash gasped as he felt himself leaking pre-cum into his partner. Pikachu gasped as he felt his master’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides slowly clamp onto Ash’s penis while his anus would quickly his entrance tightly with Ash’s penis still inside. Ash grunted as he felt Pikachu’s anus and insides squeezing his penis as he ignores how tight Pikachu is becoming and continues to pound his buddy. Goh’s eyes sparkle as he could tell that Ash is in pain, but continues to push forward so that his partner can be please. Ash felt himself getting hotter as more and more sweat droplets slide down his hot silky soft skin as he soon couldn’t bare the heat as he remains quiet and squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Pikachu. Pikachu gasped as he felt shot after shot of Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he tries to hold back his own orgasm, but his master’s load would be too hot as he grunted while releasing his white hot gooey cum all over the bed. Goh and Scorbunny gasped as they both were amazed how wonderful Ash and Pikachu were as they both felt their hands as they were covered in each other’s pre-cum.

Ash: What did you two think?

Goh: It looked amazing. I can’t wait to try it. What do you say, Scorbunny? Wanna try it out right now?

Scorbunny: Absolutely, but let’s do it a different position.

Goh: Sure thing partner.

Goh and Scorbunny would move themselves as Scorbunny would be laying flat on his back on the bed while resting his head onto Goh’s soft comfy pillow while Goh gingerly lays on top of Scorbunny’s warm hot soft body. Goh let out a sigh of relief as he couldn’t believe how warm and soft Scorbunny is as he positions the tip of his penis at Scorbunny’s anus. Scorbunny gasped as he felt the warm head of his master’s penis rubbing against his anus. Scorbunny would stare deeply into his master’s eyes as Goh slowly leans in and plants his lips against Scorbunny’s. Scorbunny’s eyes widen as he was surprise that his master is kissing him as he would kiss his master right back. Goh’s eyes widen as he was surprise to feel how eager Scorbunny is as he slowly breathe out of his nose as he starts thrusting himself into his partner. Scorbunny gasped as he felt the head of his master’s penis pushing against his anus as he let out some whimpers. Goh continues to thrust forward as he soon felt the head of his penis pushing right through Scorbunny’s anus as it enters his partner. Scorbunny gasped as he felt his master’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now is inside of him. Goh and Scorbunny would stare deeply into each other’s as Goh continues his thrusting himself into his partner. Scorbunny gasped into his master’s mouth as he was surprise to feel how eager Goh wants to pound as he tries to relax and allows his master to do whatever he wants. Goh felt himself getting hot as he thrust his penis even deeper into Scorbunny. Scorbunny couldn’t contain his steamy hot feelings for his master anymore as he wrap his arms and legs around Goh’s hot steamy body while deeply moaning very loudly into Goh’s mouth. Goh would feel the vibrations of Scorbunny’s moan echoing through his mouth as it causes him to release his pre-cum into his partner. Scorbunny gasp into Goh’s mouth as he felt his master’s pre-cum entering his body as he slowly tenses up as his insides quickly clap onto his master’s penis as his anus would seal his entrance up with Goh’s penis still inside him. Goh gasp into Scorbunny’s mouth as he felt Scorbunny’s anus and insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he leaks more and more pre-cum into his partner and continues to pound him. Scorbunny was surprise as he squeezes his master even tighter and moan even louder into his mouth. Goh would feel the steamy sexual heating getting hotter as he couldn’t bare it as he gives one final thrust as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Scorbunny. Scorbunny’s eyes sparkle as he felt his master’s penis dumping load after load of piping hot boy milk into his body as it instantly causes Scorbunny to fire his white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Goh’s eyes widen as he felt himself being painted in Scorbunny’s boy milk. Ash and Pikachu smiled as they were happy to see Goh and Scorbunny having a wonderful time with each other. Scorbunny slowly unwraps himself from his master as his arms and legs flop down onto the bed as their lips slowly pull away from each other as they both would be gasping very heavily as steam is coming out of their mouths.

Goh: You okay, Scorbunny?

Scorbunny: I’m fine. What about you?

Goh: I’m okay although I’m exhausted.

Scorbunny: Me too. Today was an exciting day.

Goh: Agree. I’m ready to go to sleep.

Ash: Hold on, Goh. You can’t go to sleep yet. We got to get our bodies clean.

Goh: I’m too tired to move.

Scorbunny: Me too.

Pikachu: Looks like it’s up to us to clean them.

Ash: I guess so.

Goh: Wait! You’re going to do what?!?

Ash: Me and Pikachu are going to clean you and Scorbunny up.

Goh: Actually, me and Scorbunny can clean ourselves.

Scorbunny: I don’t want to.

Goh: You don’t clean yourself up, Pikachu will do it for you.

Scorbunny gasp as he didn’t want that to happen.

Scorbunny: Alright! I’ll clean myself up.

Ash would grab his backpack as he pull out 4 wet wipes, one for each other of them. Once everyone got a wet wipe, they all open their pack as they pull out their wet wipe and begin wiping their bodies clean as they all made sure that they wiped up all of the white gooey cum off of their bodies. Ash and Goh would check each other’s bodies as Pikachu and Scorbunny would do the same. Once they all made sure that the other doesn’t have any cum on them and that their bodies are clean, Ash and Goh would slip their underwear as they both let out a big yawn as they were exhausted.

Ash: You guys ready to return being Pokémon?

Pikachu: I sure am.

Scorbunny: Me too. Being a human boy was fun, but I like being a Pokémon better.

Ash: Okay. I wish Pikachu was a Pokémon again.

A cloud smoke surrounds Pikachu as he magically transforms back into a Pokémon as the cloud of smoke disappears. After transforming back into a Pokémon, Pikachu would let out a big yawn as it felt very sleepy as it soon fall asleep on the gooey cum covered bed that Ash sleeps on.

Goh: I wish Scorbunny was a Pokémon again.

A cloud of some surrounds Scorbunny as he magically transforms back into a Pokémon as the cloud of smoke disappears. After transforming back into a Pokémon, Scorbunny would also let out a big yawn as it was also feeling sleepy as it quickly fallen sleep on Goh’s bed. Ash and Goh would look at each other as they giggled.

Ash: Looks like we’ll be sleeping together on the floor.

Goh: Do you mind if we snuggle?

Ash: Sure. I was hoping that you would ask.

Goh chuckle as he and Ash would lay down on the floor as they wrap themselves around each other as they sleep peaceful on the floor. The very next day, it would be morning as Ash and Goh slowly open up their eyes as they both smile to the delight of seeing each other’s cute adorable face.

Goh: Morning Ash.

Ash: Morning Goh.

Goh: Today we get to go back to Kanto to Professor Cerise.

Ash: I know. I can’t wait to return to the lab.

Goh: And I promise to keep what you told me a secret.

Ash: Thank you.

Ash and Goh would quickly grab their clothes as they both quickly got dress as their Pokémon would wake up as well as they all soon arrive back at Wyndon as they took an airplane ride back to the Kanto Region. Ash and Goh would arrive back to Cerise Laboratory as they told Professor Cerise their experience about the Dynamax Snorlax they saw when Yamper came running as it would bark at Goh’s Scorbunny which Professor Cerise is surprise to see as Yamper would chase Goh’s Scorbunny around until Ash’s Pikachu jump right in front of Yamper as they rub cheeks as Scorbunny was ready for a fight, but Yamper would ignore it which upsets Scorbunny as Goh introduce Professor Cerise his very first Pokémon, Scorbunny.

To Be Continued...


End file.
